The Pruned Rose
by LenisThanatos
Summary: What happens when a Rose is pruned and damaged, and any last thought of normality taken abruptly away. How can loved ones feel towards a pruned Rose. (Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee) Also some Bumblebee but not really a focus.
1. Chapter 1

**Ruby**

She was in a land of peace, tranquility… and sweets. "Oh great and glorious leader of Sugar Valley, how might we serve you?" a Lemon merengue pie with a large head of messy golden hair asked. "Nothing much, just help Black Licorice with that cookie dough statue of me if you could." The great and powerful Ruby, the Queen of Sugar Valley commanded. "Yes your Majesty, I will assist at once!" The Lemon Merengue pie then launched itself toward the soon to be finished statue gracefully landing on its crust shell while making sure not to dirty its mane of hair on the Pumpernickel roadways. Looking away from her project the Black Licorice somehow smiled at the pie beside her even though she lacked a mouth or any human physical qualities of the sort. Then proceeded to explain what was left to be done for the statue of their great leader.

Satisfied that everything was well in hand Queen Ruby turned away to find her favorite of her sweet companions "Miss Ice cream, it is such a pleasure to see you! What brings you out here? Is it to marvel at this delicious statue?" Ruby curiously regarded Miss Ice cream, "or has something happened back at the palace?" Miss Ice cream sighed "There have been more attacks from the Dark Chocolate wolves on the candies of this land. If this does not stop some may get hurt. Your majesty we require your skills to get rid of these beasts." Queen Ruby sucked in her stomach, puffed out her chest and suddenly her cape caught the non-existent wind and fluttered behind her creating what appeared to be a striking pose as she declared, "Never shall I let my candies come to harm and so I will take up this burden and drive these chocolate beasts back!" Smiling (again without human qualities) Miss Ice cream appeared relieved "Thank you so much your _Dunce_-ness!" Ruby paused confused, "We truly do appreciate and cherish you and-_I swear this girl!_" Now the Queen was really confused what was happening to Miss Ice cream? "_Just get up, will you?!"_

Eyes flying open Ruby found herself face to face with a hand with milky white skin and what looked to be a flick well on its way to its intended target. _Flick_ "Owwwww" Ruby groaned, "You didn't have to do that, did you?" The heiress just stood there in front of her with an angry expression on her face. Uh oh what is Weiss mad about now? She didn't have to wonder for too long when Weiss spoke up, "You know that the entire team is up, right? Your sister and Blake have already gone to the cafeteria for breakfast and left you to me to get up. You know that I have been trying to wake you up for the better part of ten minutes? And what were you muttering about some ice cream or something?" Feeling red rise to her cheeks Ruby jumped out of bed and rushed to the washroom to get dressed but mostly to hide her blush. "Don't take too long in there class starts in a little over half an hour, we won't have time to eat so we must go straight to class to get their on time, and let me tell you that it is not, my fault, we won't be eating this morning."

Ruby stood there on the other side of the door listening to Weiss' rant but not really listening to the words, just her voice which was so beautiful and easy to listen to. Melodic and enchanting as it was Ruby realized she still needed to get ready for the day as at least some of Weiss' rant seeped into her mind. Fifteen minutes later Ruby emerged from the Washroom fully dressed and ready to go.

"Finally." Weiss grumbled "you would think that now that we are in our second year here you would have at least hurried up your morning rituals, but I suppose you get that from Yang. What she does in their every morning for the entire hour she is is beyond me. Then she walks out and is still clutching that hairdry-" "Come on Weiss, now who is making us late?" Ruby chuckled already halfway out of the door while Weiss was still sitting on her bed. Quickly Weiss jumped up blushing she hurriedly speed walked past Ruby towards their class "Come on, we don't have all day!" she cried, speeding away. Grinning Ruby just went after her so as to make it to the class on time.

**Weiss**

Arriving at Professor Port's class just in time, Weiss took a seat followed closely by Ruby, Who sat down directly beside her. Hoping to get some useful information out of this class for once Weiss prepared herself to write notes on another of Professor Ports obviously exaggerated stories, taking out a pencil and loose-leaf she got to work.

At the end of class Weiss compiled her notes and for some moments seriously considered making all her notes from this class into some form of heroic short story fiction. Then decided against it reasoning she would not get a single one sold.

"Now class, we will be having a Grimm hunt this Thursday," Professor Port announced. "And not the regular Grim hunt, no. This expedition will be splitting up your teams into your partners. While the goal for this hunt will be to find your other team members and report back to beacon, and kill any Grimm you may find in your way." He explained, "Now be prepared for Thursday young Hunters and Huntresses, it will be challenging to even the best of you!"

With that the class was officially over. Hurrying outside Weiss was nearly tackled by Ruby, forcing her to stumble slightly. "You dunce! What was that for?" Weiss asked as she regained her footing. "Oh nothing, I'm just really excited to be going on a Grimm hunt! It will just be you and me against the Grimm fighting and ultimately coming out on top!" Ruby sang triumphantly. "That doesn't explain why you tackled me though, you dunce." Weiss sighed Ruby still wasn't really that grown up even though it had been a year, plenty of time in Weiss' opinion. "Well… I was running to talk to you and…. I kind of slipped and tackled you." Ruby sheepishly looked at her feet rubbing the toe of her boot into the ground as she spoke. Before anything else could be said between the pair, a certain blond brawler and feline ninja showed up.

"So are you guys excited for this hunt or what?" asked Yang who seemed to be grinning from ear to ear, in anticipation for the coming assignment. "You realize this isn't another night on the town with your girlfriend, right? We are going to be fighting for our lives and in the end are being graded or it." Weiss inwardly sighed Ruby and Yang are so much alike so excited to test their merit against the Grimm, or might it be they just want to spend time with their partners? Yang spending time with Blake alone in the forest, one could only imagine what might be happening between those two in that relationship. Then there is Ruby and I in the same position, alone, in the forest. A shiver went up Weiss' spine Why does that thought alone make me shiver with, what? Anticipation? Excitement? Weiss pondered. "Yeah I know me and Kitty are just going to take our time finding you guys after all we don't want to miss the chance to get rid of some Grimm right?" Yang asked seeming to direct the question at her partner recently turned girlfriend, Blake. "Well, even though taking out Grimm is our secondary objective, I don't see we can't have some fun before completing our primary objective." Blake said with a small grin plastered onto her face. "That's my Kitty! Anyways I think we will be heading out we need to prepare for that Hunt tomorrow right? So we should probably get some beauty sleep." Grimacing Weiss knew what they had meant by that exchange but deciding to play along she replied "Yes that would probably be a wise course of action since they start quite early if I can recall." "Awesome! That is that then. TEAM RWBY, TO SLEEP!" Ruby declared to what seemed all of Beacon.

Sighing Weiss followed their leader and the bumblebee couple towards their dorm. I wonder if anyone else normal was stuck onto a team of lunatics like she was, then remembered Ren on team JNPR and decided that she wasn't the only one in this plight.

As they walked to their dorm they heard a growl from what appeared to be Ruby's Stomach. "How about grabbing some food before going to sleep?" Ruby asked her team as another growl resonated from within Ruby's gut "Fine you dunce, Lets go get something to eat before heading to bed." Weiss grabbed Ruby's hand and dragged her towards the cafeteria leaving a sniggering Yang and Blake behind to go back to the dorm and get ready for bed.

Weiss withdrew her hand from Ruby's once she started to follow Weiss on her own. Weiss instantly disliked the lack of warmth the separation entailed, but inwardly grimaced at herself and kept walking.

Once they had finished eating they went back to their dorm room to find Yang and Blake curled up on Yang's bed. Barely giving this a second thought the two quickly changed and went to their respective beds. Weiss nervously glanced up at the swing of the bed above her as Ruby hopped up onto it, which slowly steadied itself as she settled down. She was still marveling at the fact that after so long the bed had not come down and killed her in her sleep yet. Though Weiss had something else on her mind right then which did not have to do with that uncertain deathtrap of a bed.

"Ruby, aren't you at least slightly nervous for this outing? If not for the dangers associated but for our marks?" Weiss whispered to Ruby. "Nope." Ruby confidently whispered back. "What do you mean "Nope"?" The heiress questioningly whispered. "Well, I don't need to worry about any of that stuff, I have the best partner ever backing me up and I know that nothing could ever happen as long as you're there with me." Ruby happily replied. "Oh, well thank you, Goodnight Ruby" Weiss quickly stammered. Then proceeded to blush furiously as she tried to close her eyes willing herself to fall asleep. Did she really mean that? How could she have so much faith in me? When all I do is insult her and scrutinize her. Sleep would not come easily for Weiss that night as she tried to push these thoughts away to no avail.

Above her Ruby imply whispered a "Goodnight Weiss" and closed her eyes returning to the land of dreams she had woken from that morning. Not having so much as one worry in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ruby**

Cracking her eyes open, Ruby woke up to see an unfamiliar sight this year, she was the first one awake. Unlike their first year at beacon when Ruby had woken everyone up in the morning with her whistle earning her complaints and groans for her efforts. After Ruby had turned sixteen she was hit with an all encompassing need to sleep as much as her time schedule would allow leading her to be just about always the last one up, behind Yang of course who could sleep through the building collapsing around her if need be.

Ruby looked at her scroll to reveal the time being 6:13 AM. About to put the scroll down Ruby noticed a notification flashing in the top right hand corner. Frowning Ruby opened it up to unveil the reminder she had set for herself about the Grimm hunt set for Thursday at 7:00 AM. Dazedly checking the date on the off chance that it might be Thursday, Ruby happily allowed herself to start to nod back to sleep reasoning that since the scroll had said that today was indeed Thursday then there was no need to get up because classes didn't start for a few hours and there not being any hunt today there was no need to get up this early anyway.

Ruby's eyes flung themselves open, Nope, nope, nope I did not screw up this badly Ruby once again checked the date and verifying that it was indeed the day of the hunt groaned. How long does it take to get to the Hunt location? What was it? Twenty minutes? And the time is? 6:15. Great job, Ruby Rose. You now have 45 minutes to get your team up, ready and to the hunting sight. Yeah I'm so screwed.

Jumping out of her bed Ruby was about to start yelling to get her teams attention and possibly getting out her trusty old whistle but decided against it. Instead she walked quietly over to Weiss, her feet padding softly against the ground. She lightly, tenderly touched Weiss' shoulder and gave her the slightest of shakes "Weiss its time to wake up." Ruby said.

**Weiss**

Light was all she could see, and not that horrid blinding light that makes you squint in pain, but a soft warm light filtered in by what looked to be dark waves gently caressing her vision slowly warming up her eyes to the idea of the morning light as she woke up.

Without thinking and just feeling that she wanted to touch one of these magnificent waves she lifted her hand and started to caress the beautiful waves oddly enough they didn't feel like waves at all but strands of something, but strands of what? Weiss' eyes focused to take in a scene she did not expect. Standing in front of her was Ruby dressed in her pajamas, and it looked like she was the one who had woken her up. Judging by the hand she had on Weiss' shoulder. Though the part that was drawing her attention the most was where exactly her hand was, Weiss had her hand cupping the curve of the right side of Ruby's head gently playing with the strands of Ruby's hair that she found there. The real oddity was the look of utter bliss on Ruby's face as she did this. Ruby had her eyes closed (thankfully), a blush covering her cheeks and a small grin that resonated pure happiness.

A small part of Weiss, the part hidden under a thick layer of ice in her heart wanted to let this continue for as long as physically possible, but the other part, the ice surrounding her heart decided this had to end with as little face lost as possible. Unfortunately for Weiss, it was early and she had just woken up, so her mental capacities were not up to par just yet.

"Ruby? What are you doing?" Weiss asked as she lifted her hand from Ruby's head. Ruby paused opened her eyes then blushed so hard she gave the deepness of the red of her cape something to be jealous about. Her mouth dropped from the grin to a small 'O' and in a flash of roses disappeared from Weiss' field of view all the while saying "Sorrysorrysorrywakeeveryoneelseupthanks!" all in one jumbled together word. Feeling a strong blush of her own rising Weiss rose to wake the black haired ninja and blond brawler.

"Wake up!" Weiss yelled at the other bunk bed. Jumping up, Blake looked around "What's happening?" she asked. "Nothing, just that it's your job to wake up Yang now." Weiss replied, smirking slightly. Sighing Blake simply nodded and got to work in an attempt to wake up Yang.

Weiss heard a click as the door to the washroom opened up to reveal a still slightly blushing Ruby prepared for the day in her classic black and red combat skirt enhanced uniform with the cape topping off the outfit quite nicely "Okay we need to get ready quick today! As in everyone out the door in the next 16 minutes quick!" Ruby stated to all who would listen in their room. What is she talking about? Oh well if it really is that urgent we might as well not waste time and just get on with it and ask her later. Weiss rushed into the washroom to get prepared. As she was pulling on her outfit she wondered Why did I enjoy touching Ruby like that? She obviously liked it, so is it because she liked it and I want her to be happy? Or did I just enjoy touching Ruby so… intimately.

"Weiss, hurry up. Yang and I need to get in there still." Blake said through the door. Snapping out of her thoughts, Weiss opened the door and quickly switched places with Blake. Yang had yet to get ready, but at least she was out of bed, which was a huge improvement to when she had gone into the washroom.

Once they had all finished getting ready the four team members gathered at the door "Alright team, lets go!" Ruby yelled. "Ruby now that we're ready to go, were exactly are we going, and why were we in such a rush?" Weiss questioned. I swear if this was some idiotic drill she made up… Weiss thought. Weiss narrowed her eyes as Ruby nervously glanced at all of them. "Well… today is the day of the Grimm hunt and it starts in about 17 minutes. I may have slept in and forgot to set an alarm." Ruby quietly said. You absolute dunce! Why am I not surprised? Come to think of it that's not even enough time to make it to the Grimm hunt without going at an all out run. Weiss mind was full of these thoughts and decided to make them known. "You dunce! We don't have enough time to get there now!" "Yeah, we should probably get going now, and quickly to." Ruby said her voice rising slightly. "Since you all know the stakes now. Lets GOOOOOO!" Ruby cried as she disappeared in a cloud of rose petals. "Actually isn't there a bus route that we can take and get there in about five minutes?" asked Blake. "Nah that's less fun. After RUBYYY!" Yang said, grabbing a hold of Blake's hand and dragging a defeated looking Blake with her. "Why, Yang?! WHYYYyyy…" Blake's scream growing quieter with distance. Sighing at her team, Weiss quickly followed Blake's advice and caught the nearest train for The Grimm hunt.

Once Weiss got off the bus she was met with the sight of every pair of partners of all of the teams except Yang and Blake ready to go on their launch platforms. Ruby was panting lightly holding her knees on the launch platform with what appeared to be a white rose emblem to indicate it as Ruby's and Weiss' platform. Weiss walked over to Ruby "Didn't you know there was a bus here? Don't tell me you used your semblance to get here." Weiss asked. Maybe that was why there was so much chaos on the side of the road, and so many rose petals. In hindsight that should have been obvious actually. "There was a bus?!" Ruby spluttered.

At the last minute possible Yang showed up grinning from ear to ear looking no worse for wear after the run there. Although Blake on the other hand looked ragged and mentally worn from the experience of being forcefully dragged behind Yang on a near sprint all the way to the sight of the Grimm Hunt. "Please," _pant, pant_ "No more running!" Blake pleaded looking at Weiss and Ruby for help.

"Unfortunately for you Miss Belladonna, The Hunt will be starting as soon as I give my explanation which will be very short indeed." Professor Port stated. A groan emanated from Blake. I feel bad for Blake, she just had to love such an energetic girl, such as Yang. I wonder if my future significant other will be that energetic? No, he will probably very respectable and over all very beneficial to the company. I wonder if Ruby is looking for someone? Why would I think that?" Weiss sighed thoroughly confused with her own thoughts she focused on the Professors explanation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Weiss**

It looked like Blake really did have time to catch her breath, since in classic Professor Port style, the professor managed to find a way to relate this to one of his tall tales. "Sir?" Weiss said, speaking up more to end the horrid story then to get the Hunt started. "So as I swung the Beowulf by its nostrils… Oh, yes Ms. Schnee?" Port replied. "Shouldn't we begin the Hunt soon? And maybe an explanation of it?..." Weiss inwardly winced hoping she didn't sound too rude. "Why of course! My apologies young Hunters and Huntresses I may have wasted some of your time! Giving you all a lecture outside of the lecture hall!" Port declared everyone there visibly relaxed and most gave Weiss a brief look of gratitude. Hmm that may have made me a bit more popular among the rest of the students. I wonder if Ruby was glad that I did that? Weiss pondered. Then shook her heads slightly as if to clear her head of the thought.

"Now students, this Hunt will be conducted solely by you and your partner you are not aloud to fight with any other students you find and especially not the rest of your team. So if you do come across one another simply start to travel away from one another. Now the object of this Grimm Hunt is to kill as many Grimm as you can on your way back to this spot. Your grade will be based on the number of Grimm you can kill within the five hours of this assignment, use the regular scoring system for the Grimm you kill, You should get a score of 300 for full marks. Although you will get a failing grade if you do not return here on time. Otherwise good luck on your assignment. Prepare for your launch."

This should be an easy assignment between Ruby and I, we shouldn't have any problem with killing enough for a good mark. Lets see Beowolves are 2 points, Boarbatusks are 5 points, Ursas are 15 points, a pair of King taijitu are 50 points, a Deathstalker is 80 points and a nevermore is 120 points. So knowing that, we should be done with hours to spare. Really all we need to worry about is Ruby getting us lost!

"You ready Weiss?" Ruby asked with a closed eyed grin towards her partner. Which happened to give Weiss a small hidden chill when she saw it. "Of course I am you dolt, why wouldn't I be?" Weiss huffed "Well, you seemed a bit out of it and we're next to be launched." Ruby stated then quickly readied herself. Next?... Oh. Weiss jumped into position barely getting ready in time before they were launched into the air much farther than when they had been on that first day of initiation when they had become partners.

Deciding that the lake up ahead was a good spot to stop, Weiss grabbed onto Ruby, signaling for one of the entry maneuvers they had practiced. Ruby briefly nodded and drew Crescent Rose firing in front of them she slowed down their horizontal momentum, trusting Weiss to finish. My turn. Weiss started castng Glyphs below them making a set of platforms they could jump down to the ground from. Doing exactly that they safely landed to the ground and stopped, listening for any signs of movement, there were none.

"You think that entry of ours would have drawn some attention." Weiss muttered. "Well let's just start walking back to Beacon and keep an eye out for any Grimm." Ruby replied. "Sure, lets go" Weiss begrudgingly agreed as she walked in front and took the lead.

**Ruby**

The pair had been walking for a few hours, with nothing but their thoughts. So I'm pretty sure I like Weiss… At least I think so since when she calls me a "dolt" or a "dunce" I don't feel like she really means anything by it, when she does compliment me, it feels like nothing anyone could say would be better and when she touches me, It feels like lightning runs under my skin. So yeah I'm pretty sure I like her. Does that mean I'm a Lesbian? I guess so, but there's no way Weiss would ever like me that way. Ruby mentally sighed at her predicament.

"Do you hear anything, yet? We only have another two hours before we need to be back and we haven't seen a single Grimm!" Weiss huffed, quite cutely Ruby would say. Chuckling lightly Ruby said "I'm sure we'll be fine, the Grimm are probably all being drawn to the louder of the Hunter pairs, which means we should just make some noise to draw them to us instead of trying to creep around and not be seen like we are right now." Weiss paused, frowning slightly, deep in thought. "That might be a good idea, but lets save that as a plan B, what do you say, wait for another half an hour then try that idea?" Weiss suggested. "Sure!" chirped Ruby I wonder if I should tell Weiss about my feelings? No, she will marry some tall handsome heir that she deserves and not some doltish little girl who would be nothing but trouble to her. If I told her it would just lose her friendship. Saddened by her train of thoughts, Ruby continued to trek on towards Beacon, failing to notice Weiss stopping due to her sullenness. "Ruby! Stop I hear something!" Weiss hissed. Startled Ruby stopped and listened. She heard what she thought to be the telltale sounds of Ember Celica and Gambel Shroud in the distance. "It's Blake and Yang! We should go the other way." Ruby said, quickly remembering the rules Professor Port had given them all. "We can't, they are between us and Beacon and if we take a detour we won't be able to kill enough Grimm and make it back in time." Weiss responded. "Well then we can just say hi, then go past them." Ruby concluded, confident that was the right decision.

Making there way over towards Blake and Yang, the pair came upon a clearing, which looked only partly natural, the perimeter being just the stumps blasted, burned and hacked down. As they came upon the clearing the sounds of gunshots withered and died. Getting a better view they saw the Bumblebee pair Sheathing their weapons and nursing some minor wounds. Bursting out of cover Ruby dashed up to them "Are you ok, you guys?" Ruby asked, concern creasing her face. Weiss harrumphed one more time and walked out into the clearing after her partner. "Yeah, we're fine Ruby." Yang stated a grin plastered on her face. "We just got a few small scrapes and bruises, no big deal, don't worry I will make sure Yang gets them cleaned properly once we get back." Blake said. "So are you two done with the assignment then?" Weiss asked as she walked up to the rest of the team. "Yup, how about you guys?" chirped a thoroughly satisfied sounding Yang, now that she had gotten her daily punching things quotient in for the day. "Not, exactly…" Ruby said grimacing slightly. "What Ruby means to say is that, we haven't been able to find any Grimm since we came out here." Weiss explained. "Well there should be some more Grimm on their way after all the commotion we caused." Blake said "I'm sure it would be fine if when we left you two stuck around and killed what came here." "Sure, sounds like we will finally get some action today!" Ruby squealed, pumping her fists in the air. "Oh, I didn't know _that_ was what you two love birds had planned when we came out here." Yang said chuckling. Ruby's eyes widened, horribly suppressing a blush; Weiss glowered while doing her best to hide a blush as well and Blake just rolled her eyes and sighed, as she started to drag Yang away. "Just remember Weiss, you hurt her, and I hurt you." A now serious Yang yelled as she was dragged away.

"She wasn't being serious, was she?" Weiss shakily scoffed turning to Ruby. Oh Weiss, if only you knew, Yang is always serious underneath it all. "Yeah she can get pretty protective of me, so yeah if you ever did hurt me, which I refuse to believe you ever will, she would probably hurt you." Ruby awkwardly explained. "No, if she thought we are a couple like that? Why would she imply that we are?" Weiss asked nervously, still blushing. "Oh, um…" Ruby started just to be interrupted by sounds of roaring coming from the tree line nearby.

Weiss jumped into her combat position, followed closely by Ruby. Let's get this over with I want to know what she was talking about.

A moderately sized group of Ursas and Beowolves ran out of the forest howling and baying for their blood. Jumping into action the pair started to slash and stab at the creatures of Grimm ending the lives of the any that came within their reach. Stopping for a moment the White rose duo grinned not having to even use their semblances they were merely toying with the Grimm at this point. Cleaving the Grimm in two in the case of Ruby and piercing hearts and skulls in the case of Weiss they cleanly and quickly took out the last remaining Beowolves and Ursas, barely having broken a sweat.

As the last of the Grimm bodies disappeared Weiss counted their points. "We should have about 140 points now just a little more and we can get back." Grinning slightly Ruby pointed to the other side of the clearing "I found our last 160 points!" Ruby stated. On the other side of the clearing two adult Deathstalkers fully emerged out of the foliage, trampling more of the trees as they entered the clearing.

The Grimm skittered towards Ruby and Weiss who likewise ran towards the Deathstalkers. Crescent Rose flashing swung behind Ruby and firing behind her to gain momentum, she sped ahead of Weiss ready to deal a killing blow into the Deathstalker to the lefts carapace, only to glance off as the Deathstalker managed to parry her strike with a flick of its stinger and sent her careening into a rock behind it. Crap was all Ruby thought before she careened into the large rock.

**Weiss**

Weiss having seen this on her attack run and thoroughly concerned for Ruby's safety and well being, wanted to end this fight to make sure Ruby was ok. She decided to pick a more careful approach of disabling the Deathstalker on the right first, The Deathstalker swiped its claws in a horizontal arc towards Weiss. When she jumped over the claws, Weiss barely managed to put up a glyph in time to stop the careening stinger that came her way, pushing her back into a crouch ten feet in front of the Deathstalker. Gritting her teeth Weiss stood up and launched herself forward into the fight once again. Casting a Glyph towards the other Deathstalker sending snowflakes towards its many limbs trapping them, forcing the Deathstalker still as Weiss focused on the original Deathstalker. As she jumped towards the Grimm she thought That snow can only hold it for a minute, I will have to finish this before then.

**Ruby**

Ruby blinked her eyes open to see Weiss fighting a Deathstalker while the other was breaking free of some bonds Weiss had seemed to put on it. All at once the Grimm smashed through its remaining bonds, immediately bounding towards Ruby's partner. "WEISS!" Ruby screamed, determined to make sure nothing happened to Weiss, Ruby pushed her semblance to the very limit, near teleporting across the clearing to cleave the claws and tail off the Deathstalker as it was distracted and attacked at Weiss' back. Weiss, not aware of Ruby's presence behind her, thinking that Ruby was still out of action from the hit she had sustained, Simply sidestepped the Deathstalkers left claw letting it soar past her as she cut the muscle and tendon of the stinger approaching her and smoothly continuing her motion spun her wrist and stabbed the joint of the claw on her left stopping it in its tracks as she let out a small burst of ice dust.

Trusting Weiss with the other Deathstalker Ruby finished off hers with a swift spin of her left wrist bringing her scythe down upon the Deathstalkers skull, then quickly jerking it out cleaving the front of its skull in two. Ruby's attack brought her arm out perpendicular to her body and right in the way of the advancing left claw that Weiss had dodged. Smiling as she finished her execution she didn't even feel the pain at first just the elation of a hard fought battle won at last, and the odd sensation of losing the feeling in her left arm just above the elbow, accompanied by a sickening snap and the rasping of a blade cutting through meat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Weiss**

Finishing off the Deathstalker with a quick stab through one of its eyes, Weiss spun around knowing that the other Deathstalker would be through her binding snowflakes by now. Instead of a Deathstalker, Weiss saw Ruby, cape billowing out to her left standing in front of the mangled Deathstalker. Smiling, Weiss was glad that she could trust that even if Ruby was knocked down she would get back up and have her back.

As Weiss started to walk toward her partner, she noticed something; a lot of the blood around Ruby wasn't disappearing in a cloud of dust like Grimm blood normally does. It almost seemed to be spreading, emanating from the girl in red. "Ruby? Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Weiss questioned quickening her pace and unknowingly letting icy concern fill her voice. Running now, she made it to Ruby's side just as Ruby's knees buckled as she fell, Weiss reached out and caught her, slowly lowering her to the ground, Weiss couldn't help but notice the even paler than usual face of her partner. "Ruby, what's wrong? Please tell me what's wrong!" Weiss shouted, trying hard not to let panic creep into her voice at her partners' weakness. Ruby's always so strong and happy, what's happening?! Eyes fluttering Ruby croaked "W-Weiss? My arm, it hurts so much…" Quickly glancing towards her arms to determine the injury, Weiss was horrified to find that Ruby's left arm, was gone.

Weiss' throat went completely dry, she knew no amount of aura aided healing could reattach Ruby's arm without professional medical care, even if Weiss could figure out where it was. So Weiss decided to stop the blood and stabilize Ruby. Ripping off her jacket Weiss as gently as she could, wrapped Ruby's stump in a bandage. Ruby groaned in pain from the contact to her stump. "Ruby, I'm sorry but you have to hold on just stay awake, look at me!" Weiss sobbed. Ruby cracked open her eyes and peered into the panicked, shaky, tear filled and beautiful eyes of the girl holding her. Desperately wishing she could let her know how she felt, but the veil of darkness was falling over her, taking away her consciousness, making it harder every second to stay awake no matter how much she wanted to keep staring into those beautiful icy blue eyes "Weiss… I'm sorry, but I, love you. Good bye." Ruby whispered, closing her eyes and falling unconscious.

Weiss, was sobbing now tears streaming down her face. "Ruby, no, don't leave me. I love you too much to let you go." Cupping Ruby's face gently she leant down and kissed Ruby on the lips pouring aura into the younger girl hoping to stem the flow of blood and keep her alive by any means.

She looked over at Ruby's stump to see that the wound had stopped bleeding. Satisfied that Ruby's life was no longer in immediate danger, she attempted to calm herself. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and 10" Weiss spoke aloud her voice quivering less on each number. Thinking clearly now she pulled out her scroll and sent an emergency blip back to beacon, letting them know her and Ruby's location before putting the scroll away. Taking stock of her surroundings Weiss noted the lack of living Grimm but what she did notice was a quickly disappearing Deathstalker claw with a bloody red arm in its grasp. All of a sudden Weiss realized what had happened, when Weiss had side stepped the claw, it had continued on and cut off the arm of the girl who had trusted her to take care of her own Deathstalker, and have Rubys' back just like she always had Weiss'.There were so many things I could have done to stop this from happening, I could have frozen it, burned it off, or just immobilized it. It wouldn't have been that hard, but it was me, ME! Who let this happen, what happened to Ruby is my entire fault. After this realization all Weiss could do was lie down next to Ruby and hold her, trying not to disturb the bandage too much as her calmness left her and she cried, and cried until all that was left was the empty abyss that was her heart after she had caused the only person she admittedly loved so much pain and future suffering.

Weiss, in her emotionally devastated state could barely remember her and Ruby being carried onto the jet. Ruby, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Weiss thought. Once they arrived back in Beacon, they were rushed to the infirmary.

"She isn't hurt, but she seems to be in shock." Weiss woke up to find the light of a small flashlight flashing in her eyes. Wincing at the harshness of the light, Weiss sat up from her bed and glared at the nurse, "What happened, why am I here?" Weiss snapped. Miss Schnee your friend was injured, and we brought you to the infirmary…" the nurse explained, eyebrows furrowed up looking concernedly at Weiss. Remembering what had happened to Ruby Weiss felt tears start to roll in great numbers down her cheeks but refused to break down in sobs in front of the nurse. Seeing this the nurse said "your friend is in the room beside you, she's asleep so try not to wake her." The nurse left the room leaving Weiss with her thoughts. I don't know if I can face Ruby after this, maybe I should just run away from her and everyone or else I will just end up hurting them all. Well I still need to tell her I'm sorry for everything I've done and let her go. Didn't she say she loves me? I can't let her love me or else I will just hurt her again. At least she's still asleep, that should make it easier for me.

Standing up she left for Ruby's room, but when she opened up the red heads' door, she found Blake leaning up against the wall with a few silent tears slowly falling down her face, and Yang hunched over her younger sister hiccupping and sobbing into Ruby's collarbone. Finally Ruby, who looked so calm, innocent and beautiful despite her circumstances.

Looking up at the new arrival Blake regarded Weiss, "do you want me to sign you out?" Blake asked, glad for the possibility to be away from the sadness emanating from this room. Nodding Weiss replied "Yes, thank you Blake" Blake walked out of the room, Weiss followed her movement with her eyes as she left the room, but as the door clicked shut Weiss was thrown against the wall of the hospital room. "What, happened, out there?" Yang snarled into Weiss' ear. Fresh tears fell from her eyes "I-it, it was a-all my fault!" Weiss cried. "Explain." Yang growled dangerously. "S-she trusted me and I let her down! If I had just paid more attention or tried to protect her instead of just trying to get the highest grade she would be OK!" Weiss began to sob uncontrollably then felt a massive impact on her stomach. They came one after another raining down upon her face, chest and stomach. Yang was beating her to death, she deserved it, she really did, Weiss had ruined Ruby's life as a huntress, and maybe her life in general. I deserve this, I deserve whatever she can give me. I'm sorry Ruby, if only I could take your pain. Hopefully this is a start. Weiss deactivated her aura, allowing for Yang's punches to slip through. Blow after blow smashing into Weiss, she started to slip into unconsciousness only for Yang to slap her awake and continue the punishment.

This continued for some time until the beep of the heartbeat monitor quickened and a moan emanated from the bed across the room, with that the fists stopped and Yang rushed away from Weiss, toward the bed. With relief Weiss slipped into unconsciousness thinking Good, Ruby is awake I hope she's ok."

**Ruby**

Ruby's mind pulsed, throbbing with a massive headache. She was unable to form coherent thoughts so debilitated that she had to wait for her mind to calm and sort through the mess that was her head and work out what her thoughts and senses were. "_Crunch!_" was someone eating some cereal in Ruby's ear or something? Her eyes hurt too much to open just yet and she was slightly confused by the sounds she was hearing. "_Thump! Cough, drip, drip, drip_" What was it now? What could be making that arrangement of noises? Growing concerned, Ruby bore the pain and opened her eyes just a slit. Letting her eyes adjust, Ruby couldn't quite be sure what she was seeing. My eyes are still really blurry, but is that Yang, beating a huge pillow to a pulp? Ruby opened her eyes a bit more and with a couple more seconds of focusing she managed to make out what it was she was really seeing. Ruby's heart skipped a beat, in fact it skipped several, then beat so fast she couldn't have distinguished between the beats if she had wanted to. The heartbeat monitor went crazy.

Ruby, started to cry, horrified at what she was seeing, Yang was relentlessly beating a lifeless looking Weiss into a wall. "No…" Ruby quietly croaked, her throat so parched she couldn't make coherent sounding words. Yang snapped her head toward Ruby and let Weiss' body slump toward the ground, seeing that she was awake Yang jogged across the room toward Ruby, but not before she gave Weiss a last vicious kick to the gut. "_Thump!_" This brought a new onslaught of tears to Ruby's eyes. "No…" Ruby, said slightly louder now. "Shh, Don't worry she can't hurt you anymore." Whispered Yang into Ruby's ear as she grew close. "No!" Ruby cried, tears coating her face, she couldn't stop looking at Weiss the love of her life beaten to near death, if she was even alive! After the beating she got from Yang, Ruby couldn't actually be sure. Ruby frantically searched for the call nurse button, finally finding it she found her hand stopped by Yangs'. "She doesn't deserve any help, Ruby. She doesn't deserve anything! After what she did to you." Yang growled, her eyes the deepest shade of crimson Ruby had ever seen "NO!" Ruby screamed at the top of her lungs, which right now was not very loud, but it was enough to startle Yang. Feeling Yangs' hand let up Ruby quickly slammed her right hand down on the call nurse button. After pressing the button all Ruby could think to do was claw her way toward Weiss, crying every drop of liquid from her small frame. Ruby got to the edge of the hospital bed and fell over the edge. She dragged herself toward Weiss' crippled form, unable to express her overwhelming sadness she felt at seeing Weiss like this. Not knowing if touching her would hurt her more Ruby just lied down in front of Weiss and sobbed over and over again. Leaving Yang to stare at Ruby like she was crazy for crying for Weiss' state.

In moments, a doctor and a nurse ran into the room along with a panicked looking Blake. Seeing the heiress the doctor quickly ordered. "Miss. Belladonna, get Miss. Rose back onto the bed, but be careful with her stump. We will take care of Miss Schnee." Nodding Blake grabbed a hold of Ruby and with Yangs' help dragged her away kicking and screaming back to bed, and held her down. The medical staff got Weiss out of the room and took her to the emergency ward. A few minutes later Ruby had calmed down enough to only be crying lightly. Ruby suddenly stopped, looked up to Yang, stared her dead in the eyes and asked in a voice devoid of any and all emotion but pure unrestrained fury "Why Yang? Why would you hurt the girl I love?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruby**

"So, Yang? Why would you hurt Weiss, the girl I love?" Ruby asked vehemently. Yang stared at Ruby, mouth agape. "You… Love, Weiss?" Yang questioned. "but why? She has done nothing but hurt you, and ruin your life! How can you love someone like that?" she continued. "YOU DON'T GET TO KNOW HOW!" Ruby hoarsely screamed quickly following up with a quiet "and you still haven't answered my question yet." Sighing, Yang decided to explain to Ruby "Ruby, look at your left arm or what's left of it. It's because of her that you don't have one anymore. She has ruined your life! Do you think you'll be able to be a huntress anymore? Do you think you'll still have a normal life after this? Because you won't and this is no ones fault but Weiss'!" Yang finished, breathing heavily from her rant. Ruby glared at her "Maybe you're right that I can't be a huntress, maybe you're right that I won't even have a normal life anymore, but I. Don't. Care. All I do care about is whether or not Weiss is okay after you tried to kill her! Now shut up and get me a nurse to tell me where Weiss is." Ruby squinted her eyes at her sister and gave her a look, which would kill if it could. Sighing and resolving to argue about this with Ruby later when she wasn't hooked up to machines.

After Yang had retrieved a nurse, and the nurse had informed them that Weiss was now in her room resting, after the multiple surgeries she had endured. Ruby decided to get her bed moved to Weiss' room. "Move me to her room" Ruby said. "As long as you're ok giving up your single room." The nurse responded, "God knows enough patients want one." she mumbled. Nodding to herself, the nurse disconnected Ruby's bed from the wall and started to wheel her out. Still frowning at what was happening Yang jumped up from her position from leaning against the wall, and walked along with the nurse, followed closely by Blake who was not very pleased to be caught up in this crisis. Once they arrived at Weiss' room the nurse started to enter with Ruby but suddenly straightening muttered an "oh, yeah" and turned around. "Miss Xiao Long, I'm sorry to say that since you were the person who put Miss Schnee in this condition, you are not permitted to enter this room, also due to your questionable reputation at this point you are not allowed to be at this medical facility without another faculty member or student." She said. Turning to Blake, she said "That would be you Miss Belladonna, since the rest of your team is admitted to the hospital." Nodding solemnly Blake, took Yangs' hand and led the blond brawler away with red still taking up the majority of Yangs' eyes.

Ruby watched the exchange and noted how the nurse sighed with relief when the bumblebee duo had gone. Ruby was wheeled into the room and was horrified to see Weiss' body almost entirely covered in various types of bandages. As she was wheeled up to the side of Weiss she asked the nurse, "Is she okay?" "Yes, she suffered quite a few broken bones, including broken ribs, collarbone, cracked spine, and various burns all across her torso. Nothing permanent but it will take a while to heal." The nurse responded. Relaxing visibly Ruby lied back down and stared into the still beautiful face of the heiress, quickly drifting into sleep.

**Weiss**

"It's your fault. It's your fault. It's your fault!" the voice said. She was drifting aimlessly in a world of ice and darkness. The voice spoke again "It's your fault, you did this to me!" The voice was Rubys' she appeared in front of Weiss unfurling Crescent Rose. Readying to attack with her one remaining arm, Ruby said "You did this to me, and now you deserve to die for it!" Crescent Rose swung forward. Weiss could feel the burning pain of the blade sinking into her. Slicing closer and closer to her heart, but when the blade and icy coating of Weiss' heart met, something incredible happened. The ice cracked and split under the force of the blades swing but Weiss' heart pulsed and shattered the ice and pushed the deadly blade back. The blade was pushed all of the way out of her body and she felt warm, she realized that Ruby who had just tried to kill her was now hugging her, sharing her warmth with the heiress. Smiling she closed her eyes.

Opening her eyes, Weiss found herself in a bed looking up at a white ceiling, then the pain slammed into her, Wiess' body hurt so badly, but even as she thought that, she felt relief flood her body. Looking down she saw the needle in her arm connected to the IV drip. Along with the multiple bandages and casts all over her. With the thought of the bandages Weiss remembered all that had transpired. Tears coming to the corners of her eyes she hiccupped. Damn it! I can't go now, I have to stick around until I am healed enough to go on my own. I just hope that no one I know comes, or else this will be too hard to follow through with, and I will just hurt them more. A light snore came from Weiss' side; annoyed at having to share a room she whipped her head as fast as she could to the side the snore came from without hurting herself. To find Ruby, curled up in her hospital bed facing Weiss.

Inhaling sharply, Weiss felt multiple raging emotions pulse within her, regret, sadness, yearning, and hope. Why is Ruby here? This isn't her room; did she ask to come here? Does she not blame me for what happened? No that's ridiculous of course she will it's my fault anyway. Not knowing what to do Weiss simply closed her eyes and wished herself to sleep, her questions resonating unanswered through her mind.

**Ruby**

Ruby opened her eyes, feeling well rested. Looking towards Weiss, she could see a troubled look on her partners sleeping face. A quiet whimper escaped the heiress' lips. Making the decision to wake Weiss up from this obviously unpleasant dream she was having, Ruby rolled onto her left side, taking care not to put any weight on her stump she leaned her right arm towards Weiss taking the other girls shoulder, and Gently shook her awake.

"No, no, I'm sorry…" Weiss muttered as she awoke. "Shh, Weiss nothings wrong I'm right here. Focusing on Ruby, Weiss inhaled sharply, a look of panic taking its place on her. Weiss started to hyperventilate lightly not knowing what to do or say. "Weiss what's wrong? Are you ok? Should I call the doctor?" Ruby asked concern in her voice. "No, no Ruby I'm fine its just all of this is my fault, it's my fault about what happened to you and, your arm" Weiss silently said, tears rolling down her cheeks, eyes boring into Ruby seemingly begging for forgiveness from her. "Weiss, it's ok I don't blame you for anything. All I care about is you, and whether or not you're ok after what Yang did to you." Ruby responded, steel entering her voice. I will not allow Weiss to blame herself for this, no matter what I have to do. "But I deserved that! Everything Yang did was justified!" Weiss cried. "NO! What Yang did was wrong, when I saw what I saw I couldn't bring myself to believe what I was seeing. I couldn't possibly believe that my older sister would be beating the girl I love to death with no fight given in return!" Ruby shouted back. Her own tears coming up to the surface. "I would give anything to make sure you're ok, so please just, stay with me." Ruby finished. "Ruby, you don't mean that, you can't. How can you love someone who put you in here, took away your future as a huntress, taken away your chance at a normal life? How can you love someone who has done that to you?!" Weiss cried, her eyes so full of misery, Ruby could barely believe it. "Weiss, I love you so, so much. Nothing you could ever do could change that, definitely not something as small as this."

Ruby got up from her hospital bed. "Ruby what are you doing? You need to rest!" Weiss said, crying all the while. Steadying herself on her bed, Ruby leaned forward and kissed a stunned Weiss on the lips. After a few seconds she broke off from the kiss and looked lovingly at Weiss "I will always love you, I only hope you can love me too." She said. "Of course I love you, you dolt!" Weiss tried to throw her arms around Ruby to find she couldn't really move her arms due to the straps elevating them. Smiling sheepishly, the two girls looked at each other, tears in both of their eyes. "Promise me you won't leave?" Ruby asked. "I promise, as long as you let me do my best to make this up to you even though I never really will be able to." Weiss replied gesturing toward Rubys' stump. "Sure" Ruby said her smile lessening. "Now lets get some sleep, I'm sure we will need it, to heal up as quick as possible." Ruby said slowly getting back into bed. "Goodnight Ruby, I love you." Weiss said. "Goodnight Weiss, I love you too." Ruby lovingly said back. Grinning she fell asleep, ecstatic that even at the cost of all that had happened her and Weiss could love each other.

After a week of resting, talking and stealing quick kisses secretly Ruby and Weiss were ready to be released from the infirmary under strict conditions of plenty of bed rest and absolutely no physical exertion other than attending the odd class.

They walked into their dorm, both happy that Yang and Blake were in a class at that moment. Sighing with happiness, Ruby sank into her bed. "Ahh, it's so nice to be back in our beds." Ruby said. Grinning at her partners' visible relief to be out of the hospital beds Weiss almost felt bad to let Ruby in on what they should be doing. "Ruby it would be nice to appreciate our beds right now, but we need to go talk to our professors and get all the work we missed." Weiss said. Looking crestfallen Ruby glumly got up from bed. "Okay, lets get this over with." Ruby responded. Weiss chuckled, "Come on lets go." She said, taking Rubys' remaining hand in her own, and walked out of the dorm room towards the first of many professors and piles of work.

As they got to the first of their classes Weiss and Ruby disengaged from one another and walked in. "Miss Rose! Miss Schnee! I'm glad that you're back. I have your work here ready to be picked up" Professor Ooblek yelled zipping up to them with their assignments one at a time, roughly half a foot of papers each. First to Weiss who lightly grunted under the surprising weight of the papers. Then to Ruby, who held out her one hand, bracing herself for the apparent weight. Professor Ooblek paused, and glanced at the left sleeve of rubys' shirt, pinned to her sighed obviously empty. Sighing he put down the work, and with a tired look on his face looked Ruby in the eyes as he said, "Miss Rose I am sorry to inform you that due to the nature of your injury you can no longer be a huntress in this academy, I'm sorry for having to tell you this but, we will arrange for your travel to the location of your choice."


	6. Chapter 6

**Shout out to PiLamdaOd, thanks for your great review. It greatly helped me right this chapter, being a great source of inspiration to make this chapter how I wanted it. I also hope that your wishes and those of the other readers for this story continue to run parallel to my own which seeing your comment leads me to believe. Thanks again for taking the time to write a comment, which does help me, become a better writer.**

**Ruby**

"I-I uh pardon?" Ruby stammered. "I'm am truly very sorry Miss Rose but due to your injury you cannot become a Huntress." Said Professor Ooblek looking very tired and stressed from the present situation. "But… what's stopping me? Why does only having one arm stop me from being a huntress? What can't I do that's hindering me?" Ruby replied worry apparent in her voice. "Miss Rose, would you please present your weapon to me?" The Professor asked. Ruby went to grab Crescent Rose only to realize she was instinctively trying to grab it with her left arm. A tinge of red came to Rubys' cheeks, knowing what the Professor was most likely going to say. After witnessing the awkward display of Rubys' stump ruffling within the sleeve for a few moments then stopping while the girl blushed. "Miss Rose if I do recall your scythe requires the use of both hands to wield it. So unless you can modify your fighting style to only use one arm and still be as effective in battle as you were, then you cannot be a huntress in this academy." Professor Ooblek finished.

I can't use my scythe with one hand; I wouldn't even be able cock it never mind reload it! Maybe if I could get my arm back! Why haven't I thought of this before? A wide grin spread across Rubys' face thoroughly confusing Professor Ooblek who was ready for a tirade of tears, and Weiss who was ready to comfort her when those tears came. "See you Professor!" Ruby yelled as she grabbed Weiss' hand and ran off.

Arriving at the infirmary, Ruby was looking all around the lobby to get someone's attention. Huffing and puffing Weiss said "Ruby, why are we here?" "I'm getting my arm back silly! They can reattach it right?" Ruby replied. A heavy weight pressed on Weiss' heart Ruby didn't understand and Weiss needed to tell her… "Hello! Uh… can you take me too my arm?" Weiss focused on Ruby again to find her talking to one of the nurses. "You see I lost my arm a little while ago and I was wondering if you could, you know, reattach it?" Ruby asked hopefully. The nurse scrunched her eyebrows together and raised her hands to Rubys' left sleeve. "May I?" The nurse asked, nodding her head Ruby lifted her stump towards the nurse. Rolling the sleeve back the nurse exposed the mostly healed end of Rubys' stump. Sighing the nurse lowered her head and then looked up to meet Rubys' eyes, "I'm sorry Miss but you can only reattach anything as small as a toe never mind something as big as an arm after a few hours. It is much too late to put your arm back on. Even if it had been reattached it most likely would have been useless as anything but aesthetics." The nurse explained. Ruby just stared at the nurse her future seeming to collapse around her, darkness creeping in forcing tears out of her like a crushed sponge. Then there was Weiss her shining white light in this torrent of darkness. Weiss had walked up a few tears in her eyes as well and embraced Ruby clutching her close to her chest as she let the little red head come to terms with what her loss meant, on a wave of tears.

"Although, if these records are correct, we still have your arm on ice if you would like to take a look at it?" the nurse said quietly to Ruby. Weiss glared at the nurse but stopped as Ruby halted her sniffling and looked up "Yes, I would like to see it at least one more time before you guys get rid of it or whatever." Drying her eyes she disengaged from Weiss. "Are you sure Ruby I'm don't think.." Weiss started. "Don't worry Weiss it'll be fine, it was a part of me and I know it sounds weird but I gotta say good bye." Looking to the nurse Ruby said, "Let's go."

Arriving at the cold storage area of the hospital, they came up to a wall of what looked to be filing cabinets but judging by the drop in temperature Ruby felt when entering the room she guessed this was where they kept all of the body parts, like her arm.

Stopping by one of the cabinets at waste height, the nurse looked up at Ruby and opened it. Revealing a pale arm flecked with black and green the tip of bone barely visible where the arm had been cut off. Then a smell hit them, coughing lightly at the stench then starting to cough more violently Ruby asked the nurse "Is it really my arm that's making that smell?!" just to double over again and start to hack even more violently. "Yes Miss Rose it is, that is why we could not have realistically reattached it." The nurse said as she closed the cabinet not having winced or coughed in the slightest at the scent of the arm clearly accustomed to things such as that by now. "The arm had been out in an unrefrigerated area for much too long before we could get to you and retrieve it. Also it had not been properly kept clean during that time. What resulted was a large amount of infection and mass die off of cells in your arm, making it deadly to try and reattach." The nurse finished.

"Ok, I think I understand why you couldn't do anything about it, and I uh… I guess good bye then arm, goodbye Beacon..." Ruby said growing quieter as she spoke. "You know you can always get a prosthetic, " The nurse said trying to alleviate the mood in the room at least a little. "We have a few options here although I don't know if any would help you in hunting if I'm correct in guessing, your profession." The nurse said. Scowling Weiss responded with "Don't you worry I have already made sure she will get the best prosthetic she could ever want for." "Wait so these prosthetics things are like mechanical arms?" Ruby asked the two. "Well, yes Miss Rose in the most simple terms you could say that." The nurse replied. Slightly confused by the tone of enthusiasm starting to radiate from the redhead. "Weiss, come on I have an idea! By the way thanks for letting me see my old arm! Bye!" Ruby spun off dragging Weiss with her. Old arm? Does she have a new one already? the nurse wondered.

"Ruby what has gotten into you? Why are you so happy about not having your arm?" Asked a confused Weiss. "Well-ll, I was thinking we could, and I am seriously stressing the we part. Build me a new arm! I mean it shouldn't be that hard, Crescent Rose was difficult but not really all that complicated when you got down to it and with some special parts from you we could totally build me a new arm!" Ruby explained. "Umm, I'm not sure that's how it works Ruby." Weiss said. "You still wouldn't have control of it since you can't connect it to your nerves." She continued. "Wait, couldn't we use that connector thingy dust to connect it to me?" Ruby asked. Thinking about it, Weiss shrugged mentally. "Well, first it's called Aura Connection dust. It allows for someone who is pushing his or her aura through it to at least slightly control a machine being powered by it. So I guess I could see it working which is still no guarantee since you would need to be pushing your aura through it constantly for it to work." Weiss said doubtfully. "It's either that or leave Beacon, and you Weiss. I don't want that and I hope you don't either so I say lets give it shot at least." Ruby said. Feeling happiness at being the loved one of such a resilient and strong girl Weiss just nodded her head in acknowledgement of the task to come.

In the workshop in Beacons basement the pair sat with hundreds of parts spread in front of them ready to be assembled. Having already drawn up plans for the arm, Weiss felt a lot better about this idea working. "So Ruby, how do we do this? It isn't really my specialty." Weiss asked, having had a lot of help with Myrtenaster, she had never gotten any experience with weapons other than using them and the odd maintenance. "Well, lets start with the basic structure, then move on to the mechanics including the power source and the arm bonding mechanisms and finally the skin." Ruby said happily going over the pieces making sure they had everything they needed. "Yes, but how do we do, that." Weiss asked, feeling somewhat sheepish to not really know anything about mechanics. "Okay well I will be doing pretty much everything and will be asking for you to do the odd thing that requires two hands. Sound good?" Ruby responded. "Yeah." Weiss said, glancing around and not seeing anyone else in the workshop, stole a kiss from Ruby. Savoring every second. Breaking off Weiss continued, "Thanks for letting me help you with this Ruby, it means a lot." Blushing, Ruby stuttered her response, "Y-yeah, no problem!" Smiling at Rubys' awkwardness Weiss focused on the plans and got them to work.

After a good five hours of hard work from the White Rose duo they had built Ruby a new arm. It had similar structure to most arms with four fingers and a thumb, with the wrist, hand and elbow based on Rubys' right arm. The major aesthetic difference though was due to Ruby, who against Weiss' consul used her classic red and black pattern. The palm and various other soft areas like the underside of the arm, and prints of the fingers were all red with the rest being of a black design. Using the aura connection dust crystals as a power source and as using Rubys' aura in coordination with it, it linked her stump to the corresponding slot in the prosthetic making it feel and act like any normal arm. Only Ruby had made sure it was more than just a worse replacement arm. Ruby had given it extremely powerful muscles that had strength far beyond what any person could possibly have (except maybe Yang). Not just that but Ruby had modified Crescent Rose to take advantage of the situation. Getting rid of the stock of Crescent Rose, Ruby had given her arm the functionality to open and combine with Crescent Rose at the point of the magazine, essentially making her lower arm the stock of Crescent Rose. This combined with the inhuman 360 degree rotation she gave to her elbow and wrist and the massive robotic muscles, she could now swing Crescent Rose harder, faster and with many more degrees of motion than she could have had before.

Looking with pride at the new arm she had made with the assistance of Weiss, Ruby was about to attach it for the first time when Weiss stopped her, carefully holding Rubys' right arm in one of her hands and the back of Rubys' neck with the other. "Ruby, may I put it on for you?" Weiss asked looking into Rubys' eyes as she did so. "Absolutely Weiss." Ruby replied. Weiss let go of Ruby and took ahold of the new arm and holding Rubys' stump up for the attaching process the heiress gulped truly hoping that this arm would work so that Ruby could have the life she truly wanted. Slipping the arm onto the stump Ruby closed her eyes feeling the dust crystal merging with her aura and as it merged the machine melded with her and became a part of her, similar to the feeling when Ruby had felt Weiss become part of her, when she fell in love with the beautiful heiress. Closing her eyes she felt the missed sensation of her fingertips against her palm although numbed and deadened, there nonetheless. Looking up at the girl in front of her, a few tears escaped her eyes. "Thank you." She whispered as she leaned forward and embraced Weiss with her two arms one flesh and blood, and the other metal and dust.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the late upload, I had a lot of family events happening and didn't have much time to write. I know, I know excuses I'm sorry, but anyways. Thank you, anonymous reviewer for suggesting to space out the dialog. I will try it out for this chapter and if I get no complaints about having it this way, then I will keep it that way from now on.**

**Weiss**

Wiping the wet trails of salty water from her eyes Weiss looked at Ruby, smiling she asked

"Now what do you want to do Ruby? It is pretty late."

Grinning, Ruby responded, "Lets go right back to Professor Oobleks, and show him! Then he'll know that I can still be a huntress. And haaaaaaah" Ruby yawned widely.

She raised her hand to cover her mouth only to hit herself with her metal hand when attempting to do so.

_Smack!_ "ow!" Ruby whined,

as she absent-mindedly rubbed her jaw, with her non-metallic hand.

"Looks like you don't really have full control over it yet, it will probably take some practice to get fully acquainted with it. Regardless, it sounds like you're tired and now that you mention it, _yawn _I am to." Weiss said, as she covered her mouth with one hand and brushed Rubys' red stinging jaw with the other.

"Yeah, I guess it's pretty late" Ruby admitted.

"Maybe we should get some sleep and talk to the professors tomorrow?" suggested Weiss.

"I'm sure you can at least figure out some basic motor functions by then." She teased.

Pouting, Ruby put her hands on her hips, only to completely miss her hip with her left hand. The motion started a comical looking spin, as Rubys' arm started to rotate on the elbow joint. Unable to get the spinning to stop, Ruby just tried to keep it out of the sight of Weiss as she attempted to continue her pout of feigned hurt.

This is so cute, and so funny at the same time. Weiss thought.

Weiss walked over to Ruby and pecked her on the lips, and as she did the spinning and any thought of feigned hurt left Rubys' face. Satisfied that she had calmed Ruby down Weiss said,

"Well, anyways lets head to bed ok? We really do need it after all of this." Weiss said.

"Fine, lets go." Ruby said

Hooking her right arm into Weiss' left, Ruby pulled Weiss along with her out of the workshop.

Well I guess since that now she has a chance at being a huntress again, she's back to her old self. Weiss thought.

Looking toward Ruby, the smiling redhead skipping and dragging along Weiss. She could see Ruby as the childlike, loveable dolt she was.

Wait, shouldn't we not be walking around like we are in a relationship? At least till we talk to our families.

Disengaging from Ruby, Weiss immediately switched back into a composed walk. Ruby glanced at Weiss rather sadly, and questioningly. Weiss merely shook her head to say not that she would explain later. Shrugging Ruby continued on toward the dorms with Weiss following closely behind her.

Arriving at the dorms, the White Rose duo were surprised and a little relieved in Weiss' case that Blake and Yang weren't there for some reason.

"I'll change first, don't worry I wont take too long since you still need your sleep for the demonstration you will need to put on to convince the Professors of your battle readiness."

Weiss said as she gathered her nightgown.

"Aw, do you really think they would make me do something like that to get back in?"

Ruby asked wavering between confidence and concern, as she remembered the spinning of her arm she had, had trouble controlling.

"I'm sure you'll be just fine Ruby."

With that Weiss went into the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.

After Ruby is finished I should talk to her about letting our parents know that we are in a relationship.

Weiss stopped what she was doing mid thought, there had been a knock at the door followed by a _click_ then two voices, one loud and boisterous and the other quiet and calm. After a sharp intake of breath that she tried to keep as quiet as possible she continued her thought but on a different route than which she had been planning.

This is bad, never mind our parents, what about Yang? She wants me dead anyways they'll never find my body if she finds out about us being in a relationship.

Listening to the conversation for the first time since the two other members of team RWBY had entered the first thing she heard was Ruby stating proudly.

Yeah, you could say that Weiss and I are in a relationship now.

Whatever color there was in Weiss pale complexion drained.

Dolt! She thought.

**Ruby**

As Weiss went into the washroom Ruby smiled happily to herself.

I'm so glad that it's worked out with Weiss, I can't wait to talk to her about a first date, and, wait I should probably think about where to take her before asking. I should also ask why she let go of my arm like that, oh well I'm sure she had a good reason.

Then there was a knock on the door, guessing it was her other teammates she opened the door to see she had been proven right.

"RUBY! You're back! And okay! Why are you back? And where is _Weiss?…_" Yang shouted,

Wearing a grin of pure delight at seeing her younger sister well again and out of the hospital. This grin of happiness lasted up until Yang uttered the name of their snow themed team member. Her eyes flashing red briefly Yang started to search out the room for Weiss. Now the grin was slightly sick looking, almost like that of a predator, eagerly awaiting the kill.

"Yang, stop we have barely finished our date can't you wait to kill Rubys' Girlfriend for five minutes?" Blake said sounding slightly annoyed.

"Wait how did you know… WAIT WHAT? You guys are dating?! Why didn't you tell me?" Ruby said, astonished.

"Yeah, Blake and I are dating, what does that have to do with me finding that witch, and Blake she will never be Rubys' Girlfriend if I can help it." Yang said, venom seeping into the last statement.

Ignoring Yang, Ruby continued to question Blake. "So when did this happen? When we were in the hospital, or am I just blind?"

"Well" responded Blake. "It was, when you and Weiss were in the hospital. When Yang and I had to leave the hospital for, reasons. I ended up comforting Yang about everything then it kind of just happened, we kissed and started going out. Anyways, am I right? Are you and Weiss?"

Ruby started to blush; "Well" she started, seeming to pause to make a decision. "Yeah, you could say that Weiss and I are in a relationship now."

"No, you are not Ruby, under no circumstances will you date someone so disgustingly uptight, spoiled and plain dangerous! Not while I'm breathing, at least!" Yang growled.

During Yangs' short speech of denial she had finally reached the bathroom, observing that the light was on and the door closed, Yang quickly guessed that Weiss indeed was here and in that very washroom. Continuing to carry her evil looking smile, Yang said.

"Well even if you won't listen Ruby I will just make sure that Weiss knows what will happen if you two do anything."

With that Yang yanked open the bathroom door, and stepped aside as a startled Weiss came tumbling out, only to be grabbed by the throat by Yang. Yang lifted the heiress into the air, starting to strangle her with her own minimal weight. Weiss' eyes went wide as she failed to take in breath.

"So? What's going on here? Are you and Ruby going out like I heard? Or did I just hear wrong?" Yang said menacingly,

The purple of Yang's eyes were being replaced with red more and more every second. When she didn't get a response from the choking Weiss, she merely tightened her grip and squinted her eyes.

"What was that? I can't hear you?" Yang said menacingly.

Horror was spreading through Ruby,

Yang I love you, but what you're doing is horrible and not only that but you're hurting someone else I love so I have to stop this.

Ruby thrust her metal arm behind her back and sent what she hoped was the right instruction to its upper region. Thankfully with that thought her arm split between the middle and ring finger down to the elbow, revealing a slot and locking mechanism. Pushing Crescent Roses modified stock into the port, Ruby sent another pulse that made the two halves of her arm come together and lock Crescent Rose onto her metal arm.

Pulling her arm out from behind her back, Ruby sent another pulse to unfurl Crescent Roses' blade, which she placed to Yang throat.

"Let, Weiss, go." Ruby said, her voice unwavering.

When Yang didn't respond Ruby brought her Scythe closer to Yangs' neck,

"Yang I don't have full control over this thing yet, and I could accidentally kill you at any second. I really don't want to do that, so just stop ok?" Ruby pleaded.

Glancing down at the blade, Yang finally let Weiss collapse to the floor gasping, hacking and wheezing. Satisfied that Yang was possibly in a calmer state of mind now she lowered Crescent Rose and put it away, Glaring at Yang the whole time.

Ruby and Yang slowly traded places at Blakes' and Weiss' side, when Ruby reached Weiss, she quickly propped her head and upper body into her own lap and started to check her vitals. Blake held onto Yangs' shoulders as if to calm her and to hold her back at the same time. After a long moment, Ruby looked up seeming relieved.

"She's going to be fine." Ruby stated more to herself than to anyone else.

Blake nodded; glancing between all the members of team RWBY she finally fixed her gaze onto Rubys' metal arm.

"Ruby, where did you get that? And when?" Blake asked hoping to diffuse the situation.

Ruby looked away from Weiss to glance at her new arm,

Ruby replied, "Weiss and I built this so I could still be a huntress and do things normally. She helped me so much and she must feel so bad I can't even imagine. I'm trying to let her know it was an accident and that I forgive her but she's having such a hard time knowing that she hurt me, she hurt someone she loves and she can't take it back, or make it better. But you know what? She's trying; she is doing her best to make this better. You know she could have stopped you from choking her? She could have made a glyph to throw you away from her or something but she didn't! You know why? Because she still thinks that you punishing her is what she deserves. It isn't! So I'm not asking you Yang, I'm telling you, if you hurt her anymore, there will be consequences. So you better make this better and make up with her or you will have me to answer to."

Yang just gawked at Ruby, surprised by the strong protective will she radiated over Weiss. Yang realized she recognized it, she recognized it as the same one she put over Ruby, the protective will bound by love of another person. Yang thought back to what she had done to Weiss, and realized that it must have been eating Ruby up inside to see the person who needed to protect her beat and nearly kill on multiple occasions now the person who Ruby needed to protect most. As tears started to drip from Yang's eyes, she spoke.

"Ruby, I'm sorry I was wrong to do this to you and Weiss. It might be a good idea for me not to be here when Weiss wakes up so let her know I'm sorry and that I will try to fix this but for now I'll go." Yang said

"I'll go with Yang, let Weiss know I said hi." Blake added.

Nodding, Ruby watched them leave. Once they had, she picked Weiss up and carried her over to her bed, and after checking her vitals once more Ruby got herself ready for bed. Once she was done she made the decision to sleep with Weiss that night, It would probably be better for them both to have the company while they slept and the comfort when they awoke.

Ruby slipped under the covers and kissed Weiss once on the forehead. Weiss face relaxed at that, and seemed to slip into a more restful sleep. Cuddling up to Weiss, Ruby let herself fall asleep unwilling to think about the day they had, had and the day they would have tomorrow.

**Again sorry for the late upload, if you thought this was confusing to read or anything then let me know, otherwise I will do my best to keep doing it in this format from now on.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Weiss**

Fingers tightening around her throat, squeezing and squeezing the life from her. Panicked, she stared at the culprit of her pain. Smiling evilly, Yang caught her gaze and squeezed even more, watching, quiet happily it seemed as the spark of consciousness started to leave Weiss' eyes. Her chest shuddering, longing for breath, Weiss could see darkness rimming her vision, slowly decreasing her field of view more and more. She couldn't focus; the darkness was almost there now, she was almost enveloped in it, numbing her to everything that was happening, but that was okay. With her last thought she switched the focus of her attention away from the blurry yellow blot that was Yang and towards the blurry red blot that was her precious Ruby.

I love you Ruby, I'm sorry I have caused all of this, but maybe that's for the better, goodbye. Weiss thought before slipping into the inky blackness of unconsciousness.

Opening her eyes, Weiss was horrified to see Yang still choking her, digging her nails into Weiss' flesh, crushing her throat. Blood was starting to seep down Yangs' arm running from the new cuts in Weiss neck, made by Yangs' sharp nails. As the bones in Weiss' neck started to crack and grind together, an elated looking smile appeared on Yangs' face.

"It won't be long now Ice Queen, just a little more pressure and pop! There won't be anything solid holding your head onto your body anymore." Yang said, giggling all the while.

The vertebrae cracked even more, some altogether snapping.

"You should have known that I wouldn't let you and Ruby be together, what kind of sister would I be if I did?" Yang continued.

The blond squeezed, and as she did a vertebrae was completely crushed beneath her grip, with every word Yang crushed another vertebrae.

"Ruby. _Crunch, _is. _Snap, _too. _Crick, _good. _Crackle, _for. _Pop,_ you! _Click._"

Weiss' neck was nothing but a gelatinous mass with nothing holding it together but Yangs' grip, laughing at the sight Yang let go of Weiss and turned to walk away. As she fell, all Weiss could do was stare at the blond, as she turned and started to walk away. Just before Weiss hit the ground she had time to think one thing.

Is she right?

To Weiss' great surprise, she opened her eyes again but to a completely different image than previously. This time, when Weiss opened her eyes, she was met with the sight of black silky fabric and milky white skin, along with the wafting scent of roses. Realizing who it was that was pressed so close to her, Weiss started to relax. Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Weiss realized it had all been a dream, Yang choking her, and… killing her. Weiss nuzzled lightly into Rubys' collar; making sure to tighten the grip she already had around the girl in red and black pajamas.

This is perfect, that was all just a dream and I have Ruby here with me. This couldn't be better. Weiss sleepily thought.

Weiss started to rub Rubys' back, pulling her closer as she did. Appreciating the softness of Rubys' skin and the warmth she gave off, Weiss smiled, happy to be with Ruby instead of the awful place that was her dreams.

Ruby started to wriggle in her sleep, moving along with the light massaging Weiss was giving her back. An unconscious smile spread across the red heads face. Then as Ruby shifted a bit more in her sleep, her smile caught and flipped into a frown, then turned into a scowl. Concerned, Weiss tried to lightly shake Ruby awake, but this only seemed to make Ruby worse.

"Awwww, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Ruby said, slowly waking up in her apparent pain.

She squinted her eyes and looked at Weiss,

"Weiss, could you please back up a bit?" Ruby whispered in a slightly pained voice.

Confused, Weiss shuffled backward on the bed away from Ruby. Wincing, Ruby moved her metal arm onto her stomach. Weiss noticed that where the prosthetic and Rubys' stump met, the skin was rubbed pink and raw, there was also some half dried blood crusting along the rim.

"Weiss? How do I get this off by the way?" Ruby asked still sounding like she was in some pain.

"Just remove your aura, it might be difficult the first time, but that's the easiest way to disconnect." Weiss explained.

Feeling a sharp pain in her throat as she spoke but caring too much about Ruby at that moment she ignored it, despite the difficulty breathing speaking seemed to have induced.

Nodding, Ruby clicked opened a hatch leading to the dust crystal containment housing. Finding the dust crystal, Ruby forcefully withdrew her aura from the crystal, a light sweat breaking out as she did so. Once she fully withdrew her aura, Ruby twisted the dust crystal housing, stopping any connection from happening accidentally. Sighing, Ruby slid off the prosthetic from her stump.

"That hurt so much! I guess I really shouldn't be wearing this all the time then right Weiss?" Ruby asked.

Instead of lecturing Ruby on taking care of herself, and her new arm, and how it was more like her weapon, since it needed to be taken care of. Weiss simply gagged, coughed and started to wheeze taking note of the extreme pain in her throat.

Why does my throat hurt so much?! Was, was the dream real? Then why am I still alive? No, no Weiss stop; think rationally, you would be dead if it was all real. So, maybe only a portion of it was real? Wait, didn't I fall unconscious once before in that dream? Maybe that part was real. Weiss thought, mind in a frenzy.

Weiss thought about it and concluded that the second half of her dream had been just that, a dream. This was confirmed by Ruby.

"Yeah that was all Yangs' fault she got really overprotective and did something wrong, but don't worry I won't let her hurt you again! By the way I can kind of explain why we're in the same bed right now and everything. I kind of thought that you would like some comforting when you woke up." Ruby explained, smiling sheepishly by the end.

"So, am I being comforting?" Ruby asked hopefully.

Rolling her eyes Weiss said "Yes- _Wheeze, Hack! Cough."_

Realizing that she couldn't speak at all, Weiss quickly flipped around away from Ruby, towards the desk and quickly grabbed a notepad and pen from inside the desk. Turning back towards Ruby she quickly scribbled off a note. Giving it to Ruby, it read.

"Yes, Ruby you dolt, of course having my girlfriend care enough to want to comfort me, will in itself be comforting. Thank you."

Grinning happily at Weiss, after reading the note, Ruby flipped out a new page in the notebook and started to write her own message. As she was doing so Weiss started to think,

Is she? Is she really writing out a message to me, when she can speak? Doesn't Ruby realize that the only reason I'm doing this is because I can't speak?

Ruby handed Weiss the notepad, rolling her eyes Weiss took the notepad and read.

"Thanks Weiss! I love you! And why are we writing?"

Rubbing the bridge of her noes, then glancing at Rubys' stump, Weiss wrote down.

"Ruby, I'm only writing because my throat hurts too much to talk, and what about your stump? Is it okay? It looks pretty painful."

"Oh, well I guess I don't need to write then do I. Anyways, my stump just hurts a bit, more importantly is there anything I can do to make your throat feel better?" Ruby asked.

"Well how about this, you can go get me something for my throat and I will get the things required to bandage your arm." Weiss wrote.

"Sure, sounds good." Ruby said.

Ruby vaulted over Weiss, and in a cloud of rose petals rushed off to find something for Weiss' throat. Sighing, which elicited another small moan of pain from the heiress. She finally got out of bed to go look for some bandages and ointments.

Arriving at the washroom, Weiss started to go through the cupboard eventually finding everything she needed, she went back to the bed, waiting for Ruby to return, Weiss' gaze lingered onto Rubys' metal arm, with it's crusted blood covered edges.

She's going to get infected if she doesn't clean this off. Weiss thought.

Picking up Rubys' prosthetic, Weiss decided that she might as well clean it off herself, since Ruby would probably just forget. Getting some cleaner out she went to work, cleaning Rubys' new arm.

**Ruby**

Humming lightly to herself Ruby, was running back from the nurse determined to get Weiss better as soon as possible. She had given some vague details to the nurse about what the symptoms were, and eyeing Ruby slightly suspiciously the nurse had given her what was needed.

Arriving at the dorm room, Ruby barely even paused before bounding inside. She found Weiss sitting on her bed with Rubys' arm in her gentle grasp being cleaned of the Rubys' blood. Weiss looked up, eyes aglow when they met with Rubys',

"Oh Weiss, you don't need to do that I was going to clean it in a little while anyways." Ruby said.

Weiss just halfheartedly glared at Ruby, with her best "Oh really?" face.

"Okay, maybe I wouldn't have." Ruby said, chuckling slightly.

"Well thank you Weiss that really helps me out now hold still while I apply this medicine to your neck." Ruby said while she flopped down beside Weiss on the bed.

As Ruby pulled out one of the creams that the nurse had given her, and started to think about how to squeeze the tube into her palm with one hand, Weiss looked at Ruby and handed her a note from the notepad.

"Ruby, I was just wondering, why don't you name this prosthetic? You made it, and it's part of Crescent Rose, and it will probably be easier than just calling it your metal arm." Ruby read.

"First, you helped make this Weiss, and second, you're right, I should name it. Hmm what do you think, about Rubys' Stem?" She asked.

Weiss handed her another note, "I love it. Now please hold still while I tend to your stump."

"Only if you can help me get these crèmes you need into my hands." Ruby responded.

Shaking her head, Weiss just got to work on Rubys' stump. While she helped Ruby pour some creams among other things into her hands so as to work on Weiss' neck at the same time.

This continued until they were both nearly done taking care of each other, and once they were both nearing their jobs completion they both heard two very distinct, very familiar voices a loud boisterous voice and a quiet silk voice. Looking at each other they inhaled deeply at the knowledge of the future confrontation.

**Sorry for the shorter chapter, but I still don't have that much time although you can expect the chapters being back to normal this Saturday. Hope you enjoy!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Weiss **

As she finished tying off Ruby's light bandage, she heard the two voices, coming up to the dorm. Steeling herself Weiss straightened herself turning away from Ruby after giving her girlfriend a quick nod of assurance, which visibly calmed the redhead while simultaneously steeling her own resolve.

As the door swung open to reveal, Yang and Blake who were deep in conversation, not seeming to even notice the White Rose pair.

"I'm telling you Blake, we have to go there tomorrow night. They have the best fish tacos you have ever eaten." Yang said excitedly.

"Yang, just because I'm a cat Faunus doesn't mean I love fish." Blake sighed, just now noticing Weiss and Ruby.

Yang, being completely oblivious to her sister and the heiress, continued. "Yeah I know but you'll like it anyways. You do love it when I scratch your ears!"

"Yang, could you shut up, please?" Blake asked sickly sweet as she stared at the now very amused Weiss and Ruby.

"Aw, then whats that purring noise you make when I do it?…" Yang asked, quietly lowering her voice when she turned mid sentence to realize they were not alone in the room.

The four girls awkwardly stared at each other for a few minutes before Ruby burst out in a brief bout of laughter in an attempt to lighten the mood, only for it to die down when she realized it was not working. Not wanting to leave Ruby alone in the hole she had dug for herself, Weiss coughed and ended the silence. Or she would have liked to if she had been able to talk. As she tried to speak, she immediately realized her mistake and doubled over coughing. Quickly recomposing herself as Ruby grabbed her hand and looked at her with a concerned expression, Weiss bit her lip and motioned to Ruby to let go and pass her the notepad she had been using. Once Weiss had the notepad in her possession, she quickly scribbled out what she had intended to be a dramatic tension breaking comment filled with confidence. Weiss then handed the note to a slightly befuddled Yang to read.

"Yang, I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and your sister. I have caused Ruby so much pain and hardship for the future. I have caused you so much suffering and I have forced you to see something done to your little sister which I would not wish on anyone, and I know the pain is excruciating and I can't help take that pain away as fully and effectively as I would want, but I am trying and will continue to try to for as long as I live. The only consolation I can give you right now is that Ruby means more to me than anyone else, her life is worth far more to me than my own, and if I could switch places I would do it in an instant. Yang, I love Ruby and as long as you will let me, I will protect Ruby and help her through every trouble she should ever face. So please do what you want to me so you can feel better, just as long as you don't let Ruby watch and you let me protect her afterwards."

As Yang dropped the note, there was a flash of light and four glyphs appeared at the end of each of Weiss' limbs fastening her into place preventing her from moving.

Yang glanced at Blake, "Get Ruby out of here for a little while."

Swallowing nervously, not quite understanding what was going on but deciding to take Yangs' lead she walked over to Ruby and tried to persuade Ruby to come with her.

"Weiss? Yang? What are you two going to do? Weiss?! Yang?! Please answer me, what are you going to do?!" Ruby asked,

slowly growing more violent as the concern in her grew along with the realization of what was most likely taking place. Forcing Blake away from her Ruby stood and walked up to Yang.

"Yang, I swear if you do this again…" Ruby started.

Cutting her off Weiss said "Don't worry Ruby we are just going to chat for a bit, if you let us do that alone for a while I will make sure to make you some cookies or something. Okay?"

Ruby looked at Weiss, then to Yang, "If I fined out anything at all happened, you won't like what I will do" She said.

Then Ruby slowly backed out of the room being pulled by Blake, not once disconnecting her eye contact with Yang promising possible retribution, up until the door clicked shut. As her girlfriend was pulled out of the room by Blake, Weiss could't help but be relieved.

Now Ruby won't have to see it like last time, maybe we can finally start to move forward once Yang does what needs to be done. Weiss thought calmly.

Steeling herself for the blows to come, Weiss clenched her muscles inside her Glyphs, trying to prepare for the future torture. Only for it not to come. Instead of a bone shattering rain of punches and kicks, Weiss felt a tender, caring almost motherly embrace engulf her.

She was not at all prepared for this, this act of compassion, especially not from someone who should want her dead. As Yang spoke, Weiss started to feel warm salty drops start to patter across her back and shoulder.

"Weiss, Weiss I was wrong to do all of that to you, I know that you didn't want what happened to Ruby to happen, but I couldn't help myself I was just filled with a rage at everyone and everything. I was so grief stricken and hateful towards the unfairness of the world, and I had to get it out and you just happened to be the perfect conduit for it. So I hurt someone Ruby loves, and who loves Ruby just like me. All I can tell you is how sorry I am. I know you must feel horrible, but don't blame yourself sometimes these things just, happen… "

Yang disengaged slightly from Weiss' shoulder to look her in the eyes, amazingly her normally lilac eyes had lost some of the red tint and had become more dark blue than lilac. Yang gave a small smile to the heiress, and pulled her into another hug, more Yang like or bear like than the last one.

"Also thanks Ice Queen, I hope you know that I really appreciate your promise to keep her safe, just make sure to remember that you aren't the only one looking out for her." Yang said.

Disbelieving, Weiss let her glyphs dissipate and as they disappeared she let her arms encircle Yang and return the hug she was being given. Feeling the prickly sting of her own tears coming to the surface she thought,

Damn it Yang, why did you have to go and make me cry too?

Weiss hiccuped and sobbed lightly into Yangs shoulder, although with Weiss' throat injury it came out more like a few raspy coughs. Suddenly The door flung open to Ruby and a reluctant Blake.

**Ruby**

"Why did you do that?" Ruby hissed at Blake.

"Well Yang told us to leave, and Weiss didn't seem opposed to it." Blake said unsure of how to handle Ruby in this situation.

"If you are really concerned about what might happen, you can listen to make sure nothing is happening." Blake suggested hopefully.

Glaring at Blake, Ruby nodded lightly and spun on her heels, walking quietly to the door of their dorm listening intently for any sign of violence. Once she arrived she could tell that Yang was talking but couldn't quite understand what she was saying. Although once she heard a rasping cough from her own girlfriend, Ruby lifted her boot and kicked as hard as she could, slamming the unlocked door against the inside wall of the dorm. Though instead of a scene of blood and violence that Ruby expected to see, she was amazed and very confused by the scene with which she was presented.

Inside the room Weiss and Yang were clutching at each other in a deep embrace, crying on each others shoulders. Rubys' jaw dropped, she had no IDEA how this had happened. Convinced she was seeing things she rubbed her eyes to just see the same thing when she opened them. By this time Yang and Weiss let go of each other both of them smiling and wiping away tears from their faces. Stepping up to Ruby, Yang bent down picked up her sister in a bear hug,

"Don't worry there is no way I would hurt some one who loves you as much as I do. Not anymore at least." Yang said, quickly pecking her little sister on the forehead.

"Now go appreciate her, will ya?" Yang said, chuckling under her breath.

Did they make up or something? Well I will get Weiss' side of the story later, as long as I don't have to worry anymore, I'm happy! Ruby thought as she crossed the room to pounce on Weiss.

Catching Ruby in her outstretched arms, Weiss smiled and unlike Yang gave Ruby a very unsisterly kiss. Laughing into the kiss, Ruby pulled away after a few seconds.

"Well now that we are all feeling a bit better, do you guys want to go to that fish taco place?" Ruby asked.

Yang burst out into laughter, Ruby and Weiss smiled, and Blake just groaned.

As they made their way out of the dorm after having set up Rubys' Stem again, they made their way over to the restaurant in question. Once they arrived, they quickly found seats and got started looking through the menu. Seeing one of the deserts, Ruby started to drool, but quickly stopped after Weiss gave her an elbow in her ribs. Grinning Ruby realized something, Weiss hadn't brought her notepad, meaning there was no way to say what she wanted to order.

The waiter arrived and started to take their orders. Yang ordered a club sandwhich, Blake (predictably) ordered the fish tacos, but once it got to Weiss' turn she realized the same thing Ruby had realized moments before. Ruby quickly stepped in once Weiss started to look around for some assistance in ordering. Weiss happily smiled at Ruby for assisting her.

"Um, She will be getting what I'm having." Ruby said. Once the waiter nodded, she continued.

"I will be getting, the extra large chocolate chip volcano cookie, please." Ruby said risking a sidelong glance at Weiss, whose expression had gone from pleasure to absolute horror.

The waiter nodded again, and walked away with their orders. Ruby sat down, content with her victory and with the victory of all things sweet. Ruby looked to Weiss and saw just how flustered she had made her girlfriend. Weiss was red faced franticly looking for something to write on so she could rant at and scold Ruby. Finding nothing she just started to sulk piteously. Ruby looked at Weiss and thought,

She says I'm the childish one! Although, I did just order two giant cookies for lunch…

Shaking the thought out of her head, Ruby leaned over and kissed Weiss on her cheek trying to brighten her mood.

"Come on, Weiss I'm sure you'll love it, I bet you haven't ever had anything like this before." Ruby said.

"You aren't the only one being forced here Weiss." Blake said.

"What are you talking about Blake? I for one have no idea what you mean." Yang said, trying to look nonchalant, and failing miserably.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about." Grumbled Blake.

Ruby laughed and gave Weiss a quick squeeze, as she thought,

I'm so glad we are back to normal, well our version of normal at least.

They continued joking and laughing and generally having a good time until their food arrived. Things really were returning to a form of normal for the team RWBY.

**Sorry for the late upload, I was trying to upload it yesterday and it wasn't working for some reason. Anyways hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Weiss**

As she took her first bite of the cookie that Ruby had ordered her she was flooded with an immensely sweet and chocolaty taste, the perfectly baked cookie had a thin crunchy exterior with a soft gooey interior of cookie and warm melted chocolate. Weiss would never admit it to anyone let alone Ruby but she really enjoyed the dessert. Thinking back to her childhood she never really had, had a chance to eat anything junky like this, it had always been foods crafted by the finest chefs to fit the most exquisite of palettes.

Maybe I should try more of this type of food? If it is all this good than I must get Ruby to show me where I can find more of it. Weiss thought hungrily,

Not used to the taste Weiss didn't even notice as she practically inhaled the giant cookie. Looking up as she finished scraping the last remnants of chocolate and cookie crumbs from her plate and shoving them in her mouth, greedily chewing on the morsels. She looked at the shocked expressions of her teammates, and then looked down at her plate, and realizing what she had done, Weiss felt her cheeks flush with embarrassment as she tried to salvage some dignity.

"You liked the cookie? That's awesome! If you liked that then I can show you all of these other places which I'm sure you'll love!" Ruby exclaimed, happy that she had an unexpected common love of sweets with her girlfriend.

"Now Ruby, I don't know what you're talking about." Weiss said as she wiped the food from her lips, urgently trying to suppress the urge to lick her lips instead and think of an excuse for what she had done.

"Excuse me, princess but did we just see what I think we saw?" Questioned Yang,

"Because if we did then the teasing material I have just acquired is going to be _sweet!_" She continued.

This elicited a groan from everyone at the table. Weiss was now getting desperate, she needed a way to get out of this, or she would never live it down. All of a sudden Weiss felt a jolt run through her, filling her with energy with every beat of her heart, which had quickened considerably. Her mind was in a rush thinking through so many options for getaways all at once, all the while Weiss started to fidget and twitch. This silence and sudden twitching from Weiss started to concern Ruby greatly.

"Yang if you just broke Weiss with that pun of yours than you are in so much trouble after I fix her." Ruby warned Yang, all the while staring concernedly at Weiss.

"No Ruby, don't you see? This is Weiss' first sugar rush... I have seen them in you enough to know." Yang said, awestruck at how the heiress had never had enough sugar at one time to have something like this happen.

**Ruby**

Ruby's eyes widened as she realized what was happening to Weiss, the ticking time bomb that was her girlfriend could explode into action at any moment. They waited, watching as Weiss started to fidget and twitch more and more, her eyes flicking in every direction. Then the waiter came with the bill, and all hell broke loose.

I need to get Ruby to the professors, so she can officially become a huntress again. Was the one thought that crystalized itself in Weiss' mind when the waiter offered the bill.

Standing up from her seat Weiss shoved a handful of Lien into the Waiters outstretched hand, and then picking up Ruby who complained very little with the treatment, Weiss broke out into a sprint out of the restaurant back toward Beacon. Trying to keep up with the sugar-crazed heiress, Blake and Yang followed as best they could barely keep her in sight. Once Weiss and Ruby (who was very pleased to be carried around by Weiss in bridle style) arrived at Beacons locker rooms, Weiss (to Ruby's great displeasure) let Ruby down and started fiddling with Ruby's locker only to get it open moments later.

"Wha- hey! How did you get my locker open?" Ruby asked slightly concerned and perplexed.

Did Weiss have another semblance? Maybe like Pyrrhas'? Ruby thought, wondering if it was even possible to have two semblances.

Wait; does that mean Pyrrha can open our lockers at any time? Ruby thought, getting sidetracked.

Weiss whipped her head toward Ruby and thrust Crescent Rose toward her, then once Ruby tentatively took a hold of her weapon, now becoming increasingly concerned when she saw the slightly crazed look in her partners eyes. When Weiss was sure she had Ruby's attention, she slammed Ruby's locker shut then motioning over Ruby, who carefully approached realized that Weiss was punching in Ruby's code into the locker before opening it again.

"Ok so I will ask how you got my code later, now what do you want me to do with my weapon?" Ruby asked.

Weiss, instead of trying to communicate in any way, just picked up Ruby again, and ran off into the middle of Beacon. Coming up in front of Professor Oobleks' room she thrust her way through the door and dropped Ruby in front of the podium at the front of the room. Professor Ooblek zipped out of nowhere and stopped in front of the White Rose pair.

"Miss Schnee? Miss Rose? What might you be doing here?" the Professor asked.

Weiss simply snatched Ruby's Stem and lifted it up to show Ooblek,

"Oh! How interesting Miss Rose you have acquired a prosthetic! But may I ask why you are here to show me this?" Professor Ooblek asked.

Ruby shrugged, starting to scratch her head with Ruby's Stem as she tried to explain. "Well I don't really know, Weiss kind of just dragged me here." She admitted.

Ooblek had frozen at seeing Ruby move her new arm with ease, not seeming to have to use any unnatural motions to control it.

"Miss Rose would you perchance be able to use that arm for any other tasks than scratching your head? Possibly such as wielding your scythe?" The Proffesor inquired.

Smiling as she was asked about the labor of love which was Ruby's Stem. She replied, "Yeah, Weiss and I made it, it can do anything my other arm could do as well as this."

As Ruby finished, she started to spin her elbow and wrist joints in Ruby's Stem in unnatural ways. Astonished, the professor started to smile,

"Miss Rose, if you can prove to me that you can wield your scythe effectively, I can most certainly re-instate you as a Huntress in training." Ooblek said.

Gasping, Ruby turned to Weiss, "So that was why you brought me here!" Ruby said.

Nodding furiously at Ruby, the heiress was now pacing back and forth across the lecture hall twitching all the while. At seeing Weiss' state Ruby decided it would be for the best to get this done as quickly as possible so she could take care of her girlfriend.

Pulling out Crescent Rose as it intertwined with Ruby's Stem she looked at Professor Ooblek and said, "I'm ready."

Nodding, Ooblek pulled out various balls and what looked like a thermos from seemingly nowhere, and threw the balls into the air and then batting them with his thermos which had transformed into a flame tipped bat, lighting them on fire and increasing their speed in the process, Ruby wasted no time in raising Crescent Rose and firing multiple rounds, destroying the balls before they could reach her and pose a threat. Glancing down she realized Ooblek was almost on her, bringing her scythe up to parry, she looped her blade into the professor's weapon effectively stopping his swing. Instead of fighting for control with their weapons locked, Ruby simply bent her elbow inwards and slid under them, all the while keeping her scythe in the same position until she fired another round tearing Ooblek's weapon away from Ruby, forcing Ooblek into facing away from her while she herself was pulled back into a standing position, facing the professor. Using the momentum of her swing Ruby swung Crescent Rose in a deadly arc towards the professor's neck, only to meet steel at the last possible second.

Chuckling lightly, Ooblek spoke, signaling the end of the fight. "That was amazing Ruby! May I ask how long you have been training with it?" He asked.

Putting Crescent Rose away, she replied, "Well I haven't trained with it at all actually." She admitted.

"Astounding!" The professor cried, "Of course I will re-instate you as a Huntress, as long as you train to improve your skills with your new implement, especially in concert with your semblance. Now you may want to look after Miss Schnee, she seems to be somewhat tired."

Turning to look at Weiss, Ruby realized that somehow in the couple second fight, Weiss had run out of sugar rush and had her first sugar crash. Weiss had in the middle of pacing, collapsed into the floor, and was now curled up and sleeping. Smiling at the cuteness Ruby quickly thanked Ooblek for his kindness and picked up Weiss in the same fashion as she had. Instead of running around like Weiss had though, Ruby made sure to carefully carry Weiss back to the dorm room.

As Ruby opened the door to her dorm room Yang and Blake greeted her.

"Where did Weiss take you, Ruby?" Yang asked, still somewhat flushed from the run to keep up.

"Well Weiss took me to prove to Professor Ooblek that I could still fight with the help of Ruby's Stem." She answered.

"So? What happened?" asked Blake, "Are you aloud to be a Huntress again?"

"Yup, all thanks to my ice princess!" Ruby proclaimed proudly, giving Weiss' unconscious form a squeeze. "Where were you two while she was carrying me around?"

Yang nervously chuckled, looking at Blake for some ideas. Looking back towards Ruby, Blake grimaced and explained,

"Well, we tried to chase you and Weiss for a while, but after you two got into Beacon's grounds we lost you, and since you were in Beacon… We thought you would be fine as long as Weiss was with you, so we thought it would be fine to go relax back here."

Ruby looked at the Bumblebee pair and forced herself to not care that they had went and relaxed as Weiss had sprinted around Beacon while carrying Ruby on her first sugar rush.

Going to Weiss and Ruby's bunk beds, she bent down and laid Weiss on the bed, but as she tried to stand up from Weiss' curled form, she realized that Weiss had looped her arms around her own neck and was not letting go, constantly resisting and trying to draw Ruby closer to her like an infant does to a favored stuffed animal. Blushing, Ruby ignored the chuckling Blake and Yang and allowed herself to be drawn closer to her girlfriend. At this point Weiss was snuggling Ruby's head against her cheek in her sleep, blushing even more deeply Ruby heard behind her,

"Oh come on Ruby, just give her what she wants and cuddle." Yang said.

Sighing, Ruby climbed into the heiress' bed and was fiercely cuddled, more so than Ruby would have imagined of Weiss being capable of.

I wonder if she would cuddle me like this if she were awake? Nah, probably not. It would be a good idea to take advantage of this then. Ruby thought.

Ruby cuddled back, chancing to reach around Weiss' back as well and bring her close, hoping that it wouldn't wake the heiress up.

"Uh, Ruby? You realize that it's about 1 pm right?" Blake asked quietly.

"Yes, I know Blake, but when will I ever get this chance again? I will take full advantage of Weiss' obvious need for a cuddle." Ruby whispered. "Now leave us be, unless you want to see some furious cuddling."

"Really Ruby? You're going to take advantage of her like that? Not when she can even say no?" Yang said.

"Ugh Yang, no not like that no away with you two!" Ruby hissed.

"Fine, we'll leave you two be." Yang said with a sly grin plastered on her face.

Yang and Blake went to leave, and as Yang went to close the door on the way out, she gave Ruby one last grin and slammed the door. _BANG!_

Ruby's eyes went wide, slowly bringing them to bear on Weiss face, thankfully she didn't seem to have been disturbed by the sound. Happy, Ruby snuggled closer content to continue. Until she heard a serene yawn from beside her, glancing up at Weiss, she froze at the sound of her name.

"R-ruby?"

**Sorry for all the late updates. I have decided that since I cant seem to put any of these out on time, I will be moving my update schedule to once a week on Saturdays and depending on how much time I have had in that particular week, I will either post one or two chapters, and don't worry, I still have quite a bit planned for this story. So I hope you enjoyed, till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Weiss**

It had been a few weeks since Weiss had carried Ruby into Oobleks' classroom and had gained permission for Ruby to enter the huntress program again. In the time after, the two girls had spent all their time together, looking to be inseparable to everyone around them. Though very few of those people would have guessed the two were dating. Most of them just assumed they were becoming very good friends and enjoyed each other's company. Even Yang had calmed down and started to act normal around the couple. Now though, Weiss was getting ready for a daunting task, planning for her and Ruby's first date.

Weiss groaned in frustration, I can't think of anything Ruby would like. Knowing her, she would just fidget to no end at any symphony or play we went to, bored out of her mind, refusing to leave because that's were I planned the date. She thought.

She was sitting on her bunk, pretending to look at her scroll, hoping that the answer would present itself on her blank screen. Above her, Ruby was sitting on the edge of her bunk legs hanging and bouncing away to the beat of her music. Glad that Ruby couldn't hear her sighing frustratedly every few minutes, Weiss flopped backwards allowing herself to watch Ruby's legs as they bounced back and forth in their rhythm. She felt as she watched the bouncing that she could almost hear the rhythm of the music Ruby was listening to, losing herself in her imaginary music Weiss closed her eyes slowly, drifting along with the beat.

After what felt like just a few seconds Weiss felt her pillow depress behind her and a warm curvature carefully place itself on her forehead. Opening her eyes Weiss' gaze was met with the eyes of a grinning Ruby,

"I heard you humming the same tune as the one I was listening to, so I thought you might want to listen." Ruby said in a low whisper.

She took her headphones off her ears with her one hand and put them on Weiss' with almost no trouble. Ruby had gotten into the habit recently of taking Ruby's Stem off in the dorm room, to stop her from rubbing anymore of her skin raw.

Looking into Ruby's eyes as the redhead pressed the play button, she was surprised to hear that the song was far different than she had thought. It was the same beat that Weiss had inadvertently been humming and Ruby had been tapping, but instead of it being a more up beat and pop song like Weiss had expected, it was fast but complex and to her great surprise was an orchestral piece. After another moment Ruby spoke,

"I wanted to try and branch out to the things you liked, and I don't mind it, it carries you and lets you fall, but catches you and swoops you away again."

Ruby lied down next to Weiss and taking one of the headphone sides placed it over her own ear content to lie next to her girlfriend and listen to music. Weiss on the other hand was no longer even paying attention to the music and instead had her mind elsewhere.

Thanks Ruby, I can give you a worthwhile date now. I wont plan on what I know and enjoy, I will find something you love, learn everything I can about it, then use it to astonish you! Weiss thought triumphantly.

**Ruby**

A little while after Ruby had lain down with Weiss to listen to music, the heiress had gotten up, giving an excuse for needing to head in to town and left leaving Ruby alone for really the first time in weeks. Not really sure what to do, Ruby decided that it would probably be a good idea to catch up on some of the homework she had been missing, at least until Weiss got back.

After a few hours Weiss arrived back at the dorm, looking very pleased with herself.

"What's made you so happy?" Ruby questioned, sporting her own grin at her girlfriends return.

"Well, I just happened to have finished planning our very first date, and before you ask, no. You cannot know where we are going, it's a surprise." Weiss proclaimed proudly.

Giving her best puppy dog eyes and pout, Ruby asked,

"So, can you tell me when it is at least?" She continued

"Um, it's right now actually, I planned for us to start it right away." Weiss said.

"Oh, well lead the way then!" Ruby replied excitedly.

The pair left the dorm and started to walk away from Beacon. Once they took an airship to Vale, Ruby had begun to get a little impatient.

"Weiss, where are we going? Is it this place? Oooh or is it this place?" Ruby asked as they walked down the streets of Vale.

"I already told you Ruby, I won't tell you till we get there. Which I'm happy to say wont be much longer." Weiss said.

Ruby squealed sounding even more excited then before.

I can't believe I'm actually going on a date with Weiss, we've been together for a while but it kind of never really hit me that we're dating! Ruby thought.

"Here we are, the Vale Theater, currently playing "The Hunters Power" and I know you aren't usually a fan of these but trust me you will like this one." Weiss said.

"I'm sure I'll love it Weiss." Ruby replied.

Since Weiss had already bought tickets earlier in the day, they could just walk right in and get their seats. Soon after they got to their seats and got settled, the show began. It was a show about an unknown Hunter hundreds of years ago who had arrived in a village, terribly injured. A village girl nursed him back to health, they quickly fell in love but just before they could realize it a vicious and monstrous Grimm appeared and after a long battle the Grimm was finally defeated by the Hunter, afterwards the two realized their love and they lived happily ever after…

Once the credits began to roll the two walked out of the theater and continued down the street, they struck up a conversation on the show quite quickly.

"I really liked the show, but it was a lot like the stories Yang used to read to me, did she happen to have anything to do with this?" Ruby asked, one eyebrow raised, looking side long at Weiss.

Weiss glanced at Ruby and sighed, "Yeah, I talked to Yang and got her to tell me about those stories, so I went and found this show which was the closest thing I could find to them."

Ruby sprang at Weiss, wrapping her in a big hug, "Thank you! That is so sweet that you would do all that for me."

Weiss blushed and grumbled, "Ruby your welcome, now could you stop hugging me? People are beginning to stare."

"Oops. Ok!" Ruby said, smiling from ear to ear.

She stopped hugging Weiss but in the place of the embrace she grabbed a hold of her girlfriends hand with Ruby's Stem as they walked. To her great happiness Weiss didn't pull away out of the grip due to the embarrassment of a public display of affection, instead she interlocked her fingers with Ruby's Stem's and continued on walking.

"So where are we going? This isn't the way back to Beacon." Ruby asked, as she massaged the back of Weiss' thumb with her own.

"I guess I forgot to tell you but, the date isn't over yet, we haven't gone to dinner. So I have reservations at a restaurant I am sure you will like as much as the show if not more so."" Weiss admitted.

"Oh my gosh Weiss you planned so much for our first date! I don't know how I will be able to top this." Ruby said frowning slightly then widening her eyes hurriedly added, "As long as you want to, of course." She looked at Weiss nervously who chuckled.

"I'm sure I will want another date Ruby, but lets just wait for the end of the first one before you start making any plans? Okay?" Weiss reassured.

Ruby quickly agreed and shortly after they arrived at the place they would be having dinner. When they walked in the door and Ruby caught a whiff of the scents and a glance at the sights within this restaurant, she made a sound somewhat like a cross between a predator's growl and a starving animals whine. They were in a bakery/diner and Ruby could smell and see it.

"Weiss… this place, how did you find out about this place?" Ruby managed to gasp as she tried to wipe away the drool, forming in vast quantities on her lips.

"Well this is one of the places my father and other company members would come to meet when they didn't want to be too obvious about it." Weiss explained.

After a few minutes they were taken to their seats and once they had their orders taken, a meat pie for Weiss and a sugar pie for Ruby, they enjoyed some light conversation. After a little longer the White Rose pair's food came, but before they could start to enjoy their meal Weiss stiffened. Concerned Ruby was about to ask what was wrong when she felt someone behind her, grasping the back of her chair.

**Weiss**

"My, my! Miss Schnee! I never would have thought to meet you here on anything but company business." The man, it sounded like a man at least said.

"Daniel, I'm not really in the mood to talk right now okay? I am here with someone after all." Weiss said through extremely gritted teeth.

Daniel grinned, looking down at Ruby, "Oh you mean this little girl? What is she for? Are you taking her out to a dinner for some child's charity or something of the kind?"

Straining herself in the effort not to yell at the man she continued to grind away at her teeth and responded,

"No, Daniel, Miss Rose and I are here because we enjoy each others company and wished to have something to eat, now I would very much like to get back to that."

"Really? I wouldn't have imagined that you would take someone who you simply get along with on such a, if I do say so, romantic looking dinner?" Daniel said, grinning devilishly at her.

Weiss could his abrasive nature, usually but he was also making slights toward Ruby as well which meant that she would need to let him know what that redhead meant to her before he said anything else.

"If you must know, I happen to be on a date with Miss Rose and was enjoying myself immensely before you showed up." Weiss said haughtily, hoping but not really believing Daniel would leave with that.

He looked shocked, "R-really? You? A homosexual? I would never have believed. Although I suppose that is not anything to be upset about, especially in this day and age." Daniel said.

Weiss internally sighed, thankful that he wasn't also secretly a homophobic as well,

Maybe now that he has some gossip to spread to everyone else in the circle of company heads he will finally leave us alone. Weiss could hope.

But Daniel continued on to say "Although why would you choose a girl so much younger than you, to indulge your fantasies? And even more importantly why would you choose one so broken?" he grabbed Ruby's Stem and lifted it above Ruby's head, "Can't you see that this toy is crippled and useless to you?

**Sorry for being late again, I really don't know how I'm always late with these updates. Before you ask sugar pie is a real food as well as meat pie both are French Canadian dishes. Also hope you enjoyed the read it was tough since I didn't really know how to get them to the restaurant, which is what I wrote this chapter for. Anyways have a good day! Happy reading!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ruby**

Ruby felt her heart clenching in sorrow at the thought of what she was, some crippled girl, too young and broken to be of any use to anyone, especially Weiss. If what Daniel had said was what everyone around them was thinking then she could only help but feel that she was dragging Weiss down.

"Daniel…" Weiss snarled, "I will give you a five second head start to get out of this restaurant or you will NOT like what I will do to you." 

Ruby raised her head from looking at her clenched fist, in her lap. Catching a glimpse of Weiss' angrily scrunched shut eyes. 

Daniel sniggered, "Miss Schnee, you wouldn't be threatening me, would you?"

"5" Weiss said, cold calm permeating through her voice. 

"Going with the cliché countdown Weiss?" Daniel asked, clearly amused. 

"4" Weiss continued, raising her head, eyes still closed but now more relaxed. 

Ruby yanked Ruby's Stem out of his grasp, and put it out of sight, ashamed to have been the catalyst for all of this. 

"3", Weiss' eyelids cracked open slightly, giving her the ability to see. Ruby could see her hand slip down to her hip. 

"Enough of this act Weiss, maybe this girl is rubbing her immaturity off on you. Wouldn't that be unfortunate, to lose such a dignified member of our social group to the trash of society like this girl." Daniel said, glaring at Ruby in disgust. 

"2" Weiss, grasped Myrtenaster at her hip and started to slowly unsheathe it as she stood. 

"You can get arrested for brandishing such arms against someone Weiss, I thought you would know that." Daniel said, now giving Weiss a mock look of disappointment. 

"1" Weiss said, adjusting her grip on Myrtenaster and her stance into her combat stance.

"You can't be serious with this, think of the reputation you will lose. Or do you not care about your public image anymore? I'm sure if that's the case it is the fault of this girl. You know you can't let your toys affect you to that degree." Daniel said, his voice getting slightly nervous. 

"Why don't you let me teach you toy a lesson for you?" he continued, he grabbed Ruby's ear with one hand and yanked her face toward him, then with his other hand gave her a hard slap. He had gained his confidence back and turned to look back at Weiss. 

Ruby hadn't been paying attention to Daniel and had instead been worrying over how Weiss was reacting to this conversation. So it was a surprise when she felt a painful yank on her ear than a stinging pain on her cheek. What she saw right before the flash of pain on her cheek appeared though was, Weiss' eyes shoot open, revealing cold blue, focused and a mix of cloudy and clear like shattered ice. 

**Weiss**

Slap! Weiss felt her mind start to fade replaced with a cold rage. She stepped forward, conjuring a glyph around Daniel completely immobilizing him, and placing Myrtynaster mere millimeters from Daniels left eye.

His eyes widened, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. His lower lip started to quiver lightly, just for him to bite down on it to quell the sign of weakness.

"Weiss, what are you doing? You are committing assault it doesn't matter how much he insults me, we have to ignore him, not attack him!" Ruby pleaded.

"No. Ruby it does matter, if we let him get away with this, then he will spread around that he can do this and anyone of any importance can too. That means we need to teach him a lesson that we are not to be screwed with." Weiss stated coldly.

"Now Ruby, what I want you to do is to punch him as hard as you can to make up for that slap of his." Weiss continued.

"A-are you sure about that Weiss?" Ruby asked.

"Yes I'm sure Ruby." Weiss replied. 

Ruby nodded. Turning towards Daniel she clenched the fist of Ruby's Stem and wound up for the punch. Using all of her tiny frame she threw her fist forward into his gut, enhancing her punch with her semblance, it became a blur so fast that it almost appeared like she had never moved her fist. The only real evidence that she had actually moved her fist was Daniels bugged out eyes and his inability to breathe. Ruby then hid her arms behind her back looking to Weiss to find out what came next. 

"Now Daniel, I hope you understand your situation. If you so much as come near us You will fair far worse than you have today, and if I hear that you have talked badly about us and especially about Ruby I will find you and make you regret those words. Do you understand?" Weiss asked.

Daniel nodded as frantically as he could while being horribly winded.

Weiss sneered at him, "Now get out of our sight." She turned her immobilizing glyph into a boosting glyph and shot him backwards through the emergency exit door of the restaurant. A crash of toppling bins accompanied his landing. 

"Weiss walked up to one of the waiters and gave him some money for any repairs needed and as an apology for causing so much ruckus. Turning to Ruby she grabbed Ruby's hand and stormed out of the front door of the restaurant. 

**Ruby**

"Weiss, who was that? He seemed to know you." Ruby asked quietly, squeezing Weiss' hand for reassurance. 

Weiss sighed while squeezing back, "He is Daniel Lacrimento, the soon to be head of the Lacrimento Weapons Tech company. His father will soon be passing to him the reigns of corporate leadership." She said, seemingly drained from the events of that had transpired within the restaurant. 

Ruby gaped, "So you just had me punch one of the most powerful people in Remnant?!" she said. 

"Yes, but he deserved it and more." Weiss hissed, shaking more from her rage than the cold.

Turning to Ruby, Weiss brought up Ruby's hands with her own and pressing them to her chest, said, "Ruby, it doesn't matter who they are, if someone does anything to you, even if they look at you improperly I will make them regret it. You mean so much to me, and I would have no idea what to do with myself without you. So, no matter what happens I will be by your side and I will protect you! I love you Ruby, I don't ever want to lose you." The wetness of tears sparkled in the heiress' eyes.

Ruby noticed the tears forming, and drew Weiss close o her and embracing her once she could get her hands out of Weiss' grip. Placing her forehead onto her girlfriends, she raised Ruby's Stem up to brush away the new tears.

"D-dunce, you'll rust your arm!" Weiss complained.

Giving Weiss a quick peck, she withdrew from the embrace and led Weiss on back to Beacon.

"Come on, what we need right now is some rest!" Ruby said perkily, almost like nothing at all had happened.

Smiling hand in hand, the White Rose pair walked back to Beacon for the night. Once they arrived, they snuck in quietly so as not to awake anyone in the dorms. Unsurprisingly when they got to their dorm, it was empty.

"Well I guess Yang and Blake are still out." Ruby commented.

Weiss just grunted in response, at this point way too tired to give a real response. Stumbling into bed Weiss merely gave way to tiredness and let sleep claim her. Amused Ruby watched the pitiful stumble and flop of Weiss barely getting to the bed in time to land in a heap on top of it. Ruby got herself ready for bed, and making her way over to their bed, was about to get in when she remembered.

Oh yeah, I have to take this off when I go to bed now, unless I want my skin rubbed raw again. Ruby shuddered slightly at the memory.

Taking Ruby's Stem off she place it on the bedside table. Then grabbing the sheets she crawled into bed forming the big spoon behind Weiss, and pulled the blanket overtop of them. Weiss grumbled in her sleep readjusting herself to the new addition under the covers. Smiling, Ruby wrapped her right arm around Weiss and pulled her as close as she could. With Weiss close she fell peacefully asleep completely abandoning the memories of the night to the sweetness of the land of dreams.

**Weiss**

She was enjoying a delicious meat pie with Ruby who had predictably ordered the one thing on the menu with sugar in its title, sugar pie. they ate their food with no interruption, simply enjoying each others presence. Once they had finished, they made their way to the cliff overlooking the ocean. Taking a seat on a bench the pair leaned on each other, enjoying the view of the star filled reflection of the nights sky on the oceans surface. Dropping her head onto Ruby's shoulder, Weiss let herself relax to the quietly lapping sounds of the waves.

"Weiss..." Ruby said quietly.

"Yes Ruby, thank you so much for going along with me on this date." Weiss said.

"Weiss." Ruby said a bit more loudly, wrapping an arm around her to squeeze her even closer.

"I know it will take a bit of improving but I plan to make the next date I plan much better." Weiss said, loving determination clearly evident.

"Weiss!" Ruby had yelled now. and was snaking her hand that was wrapped around the heriess, up to her neck and face.

Slightly curious now, Weiss asked, "Ruby, this is not the time to be yelling my name over and over, just tell me, how was the date?" Wincing mentally at the innuendo Weiss waited for a response, only none came. At least not the type of response she had been expecting.

"Weiss..." Ruby whispered airily far quieter than even the first time she had said her name. Now Ruby had placed her hand completely over Weiss' mouth and nose, and it felt... Wet?

Snapping her eyes open she found that she wasn't on the Cliffside bench but in her bed back at Beacon, but with a cloth of something pressed over her mouth and nose. Feeling very groggy and having trouble thinking, Weiss, with great effort dragged her eyes over to the source of the hand holding the cloth. There was a figure clad completely in black, except for a mask, that was simply an extension f the seemingly skin tight suit. The only difference was that there was a toothy smile in the middle of the mask. It seemed to cover the lips of the person wearing it but stopped there, leaving the teeth ready to be bared.

Seeing a flash of red out of the corner of her quickly fading field of view, Weiss managed to focus briefly on Ruby, who was in the middle of the process of being bound and gagged by more masked figures. That was the last thing Weiss saw before she was forced back into darkness, Ruby's face as the cloth gag was fitted over her mouth.

When was brought out of the darkness again, it was into harsh searing light. The light of a lamp that was shining right in her eyes. She winced, clenching her teeth at the pain in her retinas, only she couldn't, her mouth was filled with a cloth. She had been gagged, and now that she noticed it, she couldn't move at all either, she had been bound. The lamp or whatever had been producing the blinding light was taken away, Weiss blinked furiously to be able to gain her sight back. Finally succeeding, she despaired at what she was seeing. There, in front of her, was Daniel Lacrimento sitting in a chair, smiling with what looked like a new cast on one of his arms, and behind him was a darkened window. Through that window was Ruby, She was sitting tied to a chair and gagged, just like Weiss, but unlike Weiss there were what appeared to be various torture devices spread across Ruby's room, all attended by more of the strange black suited figures, and to Weiss' horror they all seemed to be very busy with preparations.


	13. Chapter 13

** So, just warning you all that this chapter may not be for everybody. Thank you for all the suggestions from your reviews and messages, and I have taken them into account, you just might not see them take effect till later on. Hope you have some fun reading this! Till the next one! **

**Blake**

Smirking, she continued to walk with her girlfriend down the road.

"That was an awesome movie! The main guy with the rubber body totally wrecked that tiger guy!What was his name again?" Yang asked.

Sighing, Blake responded "First of all, it is not _the main guy, _his name was Luffy, and the other character you were referring to was named Lucci. Although I agree that the action sequences were quite invigorating, honestly the story was hard to wrap my head around without any background knowledge which was sorely lacking. Are you sure this was the first movie? and not the middle movie in some big series?"

Yang just stared astonished at Blake, "You mean you haven't seen any of this series?! This is like the 8th movie! We have to go watch all of the other seven right now to get you caught up." Yang stated.

Grabbing Blakes' hand, Yang started to pull her back toward Beacon so they could marathon the series. Desperate to get out of the impending marathon, Blake looked everywhere for a reason why they couldn't, knowing that any logical response like, _we have classes tomorrow. _or _Ruby and Weiss are sleeping in the room and we can't wake them. _Would do little to perturb Yang from her goal. That was when she noticed it, a swirling sphere of glyphs, interlocking and spinning at amazing speeds, completely engulfing a warehouse a couple streets from them. The most confusing thing to Blake though, was that the glyphs looked like Weiss' Immobilization Glyphs. Yet they couldn't be Weiss' since Weiss couldn't produce a glyph anywhere near that size.

"Yang, stop!" Blake yelled.

"Oh come on, I'm sure you'll love the series Blake-" Yang said, stopping as she saw the glyph when she had turned to face Blake.

"Is that?..." Yang started to ask.

"Yes I think it is, we need to go." Blake said, answering the unasked question.

"Hell Yeah we do." Yang finished, letting go of Blakes' hand she engaged Ember Celica by punching her fists together. "We really really do..."

**Weiss**

Weiss was filled with two raw emotions firstly the immense concern and dread for Ruby's safety, and second the absolute fury and rage directed toward Daniel Lacrimento.

Daniel glared at Weiss, baring his teeth evilly as he did so. "Now Weiss, I realize that I can't risk hurting you directly as payback for the indignity you put me through, since the repercussions would be horrible for my fathers company. But I realized while I was getting this cast on that, if I can't hurt you physically, I just need to hurt you emotionally. That is assuming that you actually care about this _thing_ that you spend so much time with. So assuming that, I am going to take apart something you love before your eyes as payment for your rudeness." he said happily.

Weiss just stared coldly at him, trembling in anger. Disappointed by the lack of reaction from the heiress he lost his grin,

"You see? Now you're ruining the moment, I was hoping for thrashing and screaming into your gag. That would have made everything so much sweeter, well lets get this started, I'm sure that will cheer me up."

Pulling a chair up behind Weiss, he sat down and snapped his fingers. Immediately the black figures went into a frenzy, preparing all of their instruments of pain.

Whispering in Weiss' ear Daniel said "Now I don't want you looking away for a second, Okay?" He put his non broken arm around Weiss' neck and forcefully kissed her cheek. "I'm sure you won't enjoy this."

**Ruby**

The clink of metal on metal woke Ruby, groggily she opened her blurry eyes And struggled to see. She was looking through a darkened window, and through it the seated, bound and gagged figure of Weiss was being what could only be called forcefully groped by Dan- whatever his name was. Ruby was very pissed off and immediately tried to rise and knock this jerk into the stratosphere, only to find that she couldn't. Looking down at herself she realized that she was in the exact same position as Weiss minus the groping. Except... The clinking of metal, what was that? Straining her head against her restraints, Ruby struggled to look in the direction of all the noise, her eyes widened at what she saw. There was roughly half a dozen black clad figures readying machines and appliances that looked like they were meant to cause unbearable pain.

W-what, are those for? They can't be for me can they? Ruby thought disbelievingly.

The realization hit her like a truck, she was in very real immediate danger and she had no way out of it. Straining against her bonds she realized that she didn't have Rubys' Stem on, if she had she could have collapsed it and gotten out quite easily. Now though as she struggled against the bonds holding her down she new there was no getting out of this the bonds were way too tight, and upon realizing that, Ruby stopped struggling. Looking up to meet Weiss' gaze, she felt tears start to prick her eyes, but forced them away for Weiss' sake if nothing else. Giving her best look of reassurance to her girlfriend she mentally prepared herself for what was to come.

They had started training to be able to ignore pain in their classes at Beacon,

It was something about emptying your mind right? Or was it that you were supposed to think of a whole bunch of stuff to distract yourself? Ruby thought, she hadn't been doing that well during that unit.

The clang of metal being gathered together rang deadly in her ears, Come on! COME ON! What was it?! Happy place?! Yeah let's go with that. Happy place Ruby! Happy place!

Ruby started to think back to her dream of The Dessert filled Kingdom, placing herself back in the kingdom she changed one thing, she made Weiss real in her dream not some ice cream impersonation. Weiss was her queen in the land of sweets- Ruby heard her own ear splitting scream before she felt the pain. Snapping out of her forced daydream she looked down to see a large nail, (no it was closer to a train spike than a nail) was halfway driven through her right forearm, She could feel it inside her arm, the spike had just barely lodged in her bone, then another blow came. The hammer, wielded by one of the black suited figures came down on the spike, completely shattering the bone and piercing through to the other side of Ruby's arm, imbedding itself into her chair. The pain washed over her in waves, every twitch, every breath sent another one to chip away at her grasp of consciousness. Through the haze of pain she heard a voice,

"She's going unconscious already? That's no fun, give her the shot."

She didn't even feel the needle enter her left shoulder, it was nothing compared to the pain she was feeling already. Suddenly her vision cleared, and with it the pain cleared too, horrifyingly sharp and agonizing.

I have to stay strong! I can't let Weiss see how much this hurts. Ruby managed to think.

Mustering up the force of will to put on a strong front through the pain she didn't notice the cold metal of another spike being placed against the middle of her right bicep.

Right as she opened her eyes and sat up in an attempt to look confident and unfazed, the next spike was hammered in, this time all in one go. Her facade shattered completely, tears of pain fell freely from her eyes. She couldn't think, all she could do was scream in pain.

Next came the legs, they hammered a spike into each of her calfs and thighs pinning them along with her right arm to her chair.

All Ruby wanted was to be able to fall unconscious, but she couldn't. No matter how badly she wanted to fall into the void she couldn't.

"Let's make her symmetrical for you, okay Weiss?" Daniel said above the screams and sobs, plaguing the rooms.

The whir of saws came next, Ruby managed to move her head to the side and see one of the black suited figures smiling sickeningly sweet to himself as he brought a circular saw to bear.

A fresh wave of tears sprang forth, unable to help herself, Ruby looked back to stare into Weiss' tear stricken eyes. She saw such overwhelming sadness and rage there. Ruby closed her eyes and waited.

It took little time to cut through Ruby's right arm at the same place the Deathstalker had cut her left. The spikes had made sure to secure her arm from moving so they could get a clean cut. As she lost the feeling in her right fingers she realized that she felt a presence at her legs. She cracking her eyes open to take a look at what was happening to her legs now, but she shut them quickly after seeing what she had. There was now a figure kneeling at each of her legs holding circular saws, they had been smiling wide at her, waiting for her to see them before they started.

The twin sounds of saws started up, then at the exact same time, Ruby was relieved of both of her knees and lower legs

Lets stop for a second, we need to make sure it doesn't die on us. That would be just too easy. Daniel said,

The figures quickly came and bandaged all of the new stumps and essentially stopped Ruby from losing anymore blood. They gave her another shot to keep her awake, then left, smiling widely all the while. Ruby sat like that for what felt like.. she couldn't tell what, hours? day's? weeks? she couldn't tell. She didn't even have the energy to look up at Weiss to see her face.

Eventually, they came back, still toting their grins. this time they didn't pick up any heavy machinery, the simply picked up a few scalpels and stood waiting around Ruby.

"Let's start! I don't know if I can take anymore suspense!" an overjoyed sounding Daniel said.

One of the figures snapped into action, leaning over Ruby, he grasped his chin with one hand almost as if he was an artist scrutinizing his own painting. Breaking out into an even bigger smile (if that was possible) he raised his scalpel, and pressed it firmly over Rubys' left eye, slowly dragging it down, he created a large jagged gash that went from overtop her eye from her forehead down to he middle of her left cheek. With a flourish he stepped away from Ruby and bowed towards the room Weiss and Daniel were in.

"Don't you see Weiss? I knew she would look better if we marked her with your scar for you!" Daniel said with apparent glee.

I just want this to all end, I just want to go back to before this and be happy with Weiss I want to kiss her and love her, all I want is to hold her again-... Ruby thought despair crowding her mind.

"I think one last modification should make it perfect! I just know it will far more effective as your toy, or would it be more accurate to say slave? I don't know, but anyways continue!" Daniel cried gleefully.

Two more figures came up to Ruby brandishing scalpels,once they got close one of them spoke for the first time in a husky voice,

"Don't worry we won't kill you, but you might still want to take one last good look at your girly over there, because this will be the last time you are ever gonna see her."

Confused, Ruby followed the direction he was pointing, just to meet Weiss' horrified gaze, tear covered and sad beyond any belief. Then her vision cut out, she screamed and screamed and screamed. She felt her eyes pop and be swirled around in her head with the two scalpels of the black clad figures before her.

Then the world stopped. She didn't understand what was happening but she could feel Weiss' aura all around her and everywhere else, stopping everything. She reached out with her battered and broken aura and barely clasped on to her girlfriends soul like a last lifeline in the open sea.

**P.s. Who said a rose is only Pruned Once?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you all for (in my opinion) the unbelievable number of follows, favorites, and especially reviews I have gotten over the past week and before then as well. Also the reaction to the last chapter wasn't as one sided as I would have thought, (you weren't all baying for my blood) and in response to the constructive criticism I have gotten I will say that this chapter is also pretty graphic although I assure you that's not all this story is now. Anyways read if you still wish after that warning. Have fun!**

**Weiss**

Weiss couldn't move all she could do was watch helplessly. She was unaware of everything around her except for Ruby, her beloved redhead had woken up now and meeting her gaze was trying to look tough for her. Some tears threatened to spill over, they both knew what was coming any second now, and she couldn't bring herself to look away no matter how much she wanted to. She needed to be there for Ruby as much as she could, so she didn't let herself look away, meeting Ruby's gaze the entire time.

This bastard will pay for this, it doesn't matter how but I will make him pay. Weiss thought angrily.

A wet tearing thump sounded, it was accompanied by a whimper of pain. The black clad figure had hammered the spike partially into Ruby's forearm. To Weiss, Ruby appeared not to have noticed the pain but as Ruby looked down at her arm, just to have another blow drive it completely in, Ruby's body quivered and shook with pain. Weiss' tears fell freely now, closing her eyes, she scrunched up her face and sobbed quietly at her own inability to help Ruby. Her hair was yanked painfully from behind, forcing her face level, so as to not be able to look away.

"Didn't I JUST tell you to watch every second of this?" Daniel said to Weiss somewhat disbelievingly.

As he looked back to Ruby, he swore softly enough that even Weiss if she had wanted to couldn't have heard him.

"She's going unconscious already? That's no fun, give her the shot."

Daniel grinned, putting his head on her shoulder, he said happily,

"Once we give it the shot, it won't be able to get away from the pain, it will be forced to endure every agonizing second of it."

Weiss could feel herself trembling with despair and rage,

Damn it! I'm going to stop this, stop this and kill this sick, psychotic bastard! Weiss thought.

She focused back onto Ruby right as the next spike was hammered in with another wet thump accompanied by a loud sickening crack… and a scream that shattered her soul.

I'm going to kill him. Weiss thought, with all of her being infused into the sentence.

Another spike went in, its hammering mixing with the sound of muffled screams and the quieter sounds of blood and tears dripping onto the floor.

I'm going to kill him! Weiss thought, her mind utterly consumed by the idea.

Daniel laughed into her ear as again a spike went in, shattering bones, ripping flesh and spilling blood.

I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!

She couldn't take it, she raged and thrashed against her bonds, intent on doing anything to get out of them. The side of her head connected with Daniels, knocking his head away from her. He groaned in pain, standing up to get away from her.

"I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this but, oh well," Daniel said, clenching his teeth at his new headache. "Let's get you some of those drugs that your plaything is enjoying shall we?"

Walking over to the back of the room he retrieved some needles and after some fumbling managed to inject Weiss with them.

"You see, one of those will keep you awake like what we did to your toy over there." He said, gesturing toward Ruby as the final spike was hammered in. "The other will sedate you, to stop you from doing anything so unladylike again."

Weiss could feel it, her strength was draining, she wanted to resist but she couldn't. It was unusual, she was so tired but she just couldn't fall asleep. Then a tortured scream of terrible pain came from across the barrier between the two rooms. Snapping Weiss out of her tired mind set, she was too tired to move but at least now her mind was alert.

"Now that you are behaving… Let's make her symmetrical for you, okay Weiss?" Daniel yelled to overpower the sound of screams.

He, no, he can't! He can't! Weiss' thoughts completely panicked, He couldn't do that to someone, let alone Ruby! Could he?! Or is he really that insane?...

As the saw started up, a new wave of tears broke free and spilled over. The saw made a horrible noise, that of the ripping of flesh, the grinding of bones and the splatter of blood. Then when the first saw died down and two more started up, Weiss glanced at Daniel, who just grinned maliciously back at her.

Once the saws had all finally stopped their horrific duet, Daniel got up from where he was sitting and clapped his hand together, obviously pleased with himself.

"Let's stop for a second, we need to make sure it doesn't die on us. That would just be too easy." Daniel said, still grinning at Weiss. "Now how have you liked the show so far?"

Weiss twitched, glaring at him with what could only be called a look of absolutely unspeakable rage.

"I see that you did! That's good, well don't worry there will be more later. We just need to make sure it recuperates enough to keep withstanding the treatment." Daniel continued.

With that he walked out of the room leaving Weiss to stew in her hate and turmoil.

Weiss sat and waited, trying to think of someway to get out of this and save Ruby, and of course kill Daniel. After a little while Weiss concluded that her only option was to wait and break her own hand to release it from its bond. The only problem was that she was still too weak from the drugs to be able to try.

After a couple hours, if Weiss had to guess, Daniel came back with his cronies. Sitting behind her as the black clad figures went to the task of preparing for their work.

"So Weiss, ready for more?" Daniel said, pausing afterwards as if he was waiting for a response. "Really? You can't wait? Well perfect!" raising his voice he continued, "Let's start! I don't know if I can take any more suspense!"

Weiss did her best to ignore everything, the screams of Ruby, the cutting sounds coming from her, and most of all the voice of Daniel. She had gained back some strength while they had been gone and was now trying to pull her hand through her bindings.

"Are you even listening to me? I said this is the last time it will ever see you, so shouldn't you at least grace it with one last look?" Daniel said.

Confused, Weiss focused back onto Ruby and saw what was going to happen, and her mind blanked.

Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop! Stop! STOP!

When the scalpels descended, she ripped her hand back, as hard and as fast as she could. The bones in her hand dislocated and broke, allowing it to compress to the point where it could fit through the binding. Pulling her broken and battered hand out of the binding she thrust it forward and pushed all of her strength into an immobilization glyph. The glyph filled the building they were in and even went beyond, becoming so large and powerful that it encompassed the entire building, and just as she had wanted, everything stopped. Now all she hoped was that she could keep the glyph up until someone came to help.

**Yang**

They arrived at the building with the glyph, it had only taken them a couple minutes but Yang was concerned, they had identified that the glyph did indeed have Weiss' symbol on it,

Weiss and Ruby were supposed to be together that night and why the hell would Weiss bring Ruby out here? Yang thought, frustrated at the confusing situation.

"Yang" Blake said, glancing at the blonde.

"Yeah, this is Weiss' aura alright and there is no question that we need to get in there right?" Yang questioned.

"Absolutely, lets go." Blake responded.

With that the pair kicked down the door and rushed inside, but the second they did they also froze giving them ample time to survey the scene. Weiss was continuously casting her glyph, partially bound and still gagged, and across the room to their horror was Ruby, or what was left of her. Weiss flicked her eyes towards the pair and with a sigh stopped casting, and collapsed.

Room immediately lit up with the light of flames so bright it rivaled the sun.

"Blake, take care of Ruby." Still shocked, Blake nodded and sprinted toward the girl, ready to take on the black clad freaks around her. Instead they moved out of the way and warily watched as Blake whispered comforting words to Ruby as she started to remove her bonds.

Meanwhile, Yang walked over to Weiss and ripped the metal bindings off of her.

"I know this one wasn't your fault, but just in case you had anything to do with this, I'm willing to forgive you, if you help me kill everyone here." Yang said to Weiss.

Weiss looked up and met Yang's gaze, noticing how not only were Yang's pupils a dark blood red, but the whites of her eyes were slowly changing to match.

"Glad to" with that they stood and faced the room. Weiss spoke above Ruby's pained whimpering,

"Do you mind if I kill the one who ordered this?" she asked.

"Not in the slightest, as long as I get every single one of the ones who did this to her." Yang replied, taking off Ember Celica as she spoke.

Running toward the Black clad figures who were now panicked and running for any exit they could find, Yang launched herself among them kicking and punching, slowly picking them off, forcing them all into unconsciousness with a quick jab in the temple or kick to the skull. Once they were all unconscious, she sat down, straddling the closest one to her. Once she slapped him awake she went to work, punching him over and over again until his head slumped inwards and eventually broke open. Yang repeated this process with each and every single one the black clad figures present, except for Blake of course.

With that over, Yang hurried over to Ruby's side and embraced her, and started to whisper,

"Don't worry Rubes, everything is going to be fine, it's all going to be okay…"

**Weiss**

Stalking over to Daniel, where he was currently fumbling for his keycard to the exit, she spoke in a deadpan voice full of menace,

"What? Not having any fun Daniel? Don't want to play anymore? Well, TOO BAD!"

Weiss grabbed the back of his neck with her good hand and slammed him to the floor.

"You know what? I think I should have some of my own fun shouldn't I?" Weiss growled into his ear, mimicking what he had done to her.

"P-p-please! You d-don't have to!" Daniel cried.

"Really? I think you misunderstand, I absolutely have to." Weiss said,

Weiss lifted his head up off the ground and slammed it back, producing a loud crack as his nose broke.

"AaaaaAugh!" Daniel screamed.

Weiss flipped him onto his back and shouted,

"SHUT UP!"

She clamped her hand over his mouth, digging her nails into his face. Once he stopped trying to scream, she collapsed onto her knees and let go of his face.

"You have no idea how good this will feel for me…" Weiss muttered just loud enough for him to hear.

She looked at his thoroughly panicked expression and smiled. Slowly placing her hand over his neck, she felt him stiffen up, and then she gripped around his Adams apple and dug. She quickly broke skin and dug into his neck with her fingers and once her fingers met on the other side of his Adams apple, she tightened her grip and ripped his throat out of his neck.

Standing up she threw the hunk of meat to the side and spun away from the cooling body of Daniel Lacrimento, and walked back toward where Blake, Yang, and most importantly, Ruby were huddled.

**This is probably the only time it will ever get this gory, (except in Grimm kills) but I don't fully know the stories path and ending so that might change. Anyways, thanks for sticking through with me, and if you don't want to read anymore due to the graphic content I have put out, I don't blame or judge you. All I can say is that I hope you liked it, and if you plan on reading more I will see you next week!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I thank you all for your Follows, Favourites and Reviews, they are always appreciated, and in the case of Reviews, negative and positive both help me improve. So, without further ado, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Ruby**

She could feel Weiss all around her, her aura was radiating everywhere. It seemed to be taking all of the pure agony she was feeling, and taking it far, far away. She could still feel the pain and suffering, but it was growing distant, almost like it wasn't a part of her anymore, and replacing it, was the familiar icy warmth of Weiss' aura, her soul. She stayed like that for what felt to be only seconds, before, all of a sudden there came a crash, like the sound of splintering wood, and bending metal. Then Weiss' aura disappeared leaving a gaping hole in her own being that the pain, so soundly wiped from feeling gladly filled and sent her mind back into the blackest pits of suffering, this time though it wasn't just because she was in excruciating pain, it was also because she couldn't help but wonder, completely panicking,

Why did Weiss' aura disappear like that?! Is she okay?!

Then another aura washed over her, it was bright and sunny, and teeming with uncontrollable rage. It was Yang's

"Blake, take care of Ruby"

Yang! Blake! I'm so glad you're here, now just please make everything all better, and please take care of Weiss. Ruby thought, pleading hopefully.

The sound of quickly tapping high heels grew, approaching her, along with the sound of many shuffling feet. She felt someone untie her gag and start to work on freeing her from her singular neck bind.

"Y-yang?" Ruby managed to choke out.

"No, it's Blake… Ruby, I'm so so sorry, we are going to get you out of here, and make those who did this to you pay." Blake said, grief and hatred resonating through her voice.

She could feel Blake finally breaking through the final retched bond, but once Blake put each of her arms around Ruby to pick her up and carry her, a new shockwave of pain radiated up and down every one of her nerves. She couldn't help herself, she let out an agonized whimper.

"I'm sorry Ruby, but you need to bear it for just another couple of seconds." Blake said.

Through the pain, Ruby could feel herself being carefully lifted off of her chair and leaned back onto someones body, slender arms wrapped around her and Blake's voice sounded, trying to overpower the horrifying sounds coming from just feet away.

"Ruby, it's going to be ok," _Thump! Crack! _"Ruby, please just listen to me, everything will be alright." _Slap! Thwack! _

Ruby could hear what was happening even if she couldn't see it, there was a very one sided fight happening in that room and she knew that Blake would be helping if it wasn't team RWBY that was winning.

"No Blake, its not going to be ok, I can hear whats happening." Ruby said in a small voice that sounded loud in her own ears.

Ruby could feel Blake drop her head into her shoulder and felt the growing sense of wetness, as the sound of Blake sobbing rang. Then there was a wet sucking sound just as another of what she could only assume wereYang's punches connected with someone. It repeated again and again and each time she could hear one less ragged breath filling the room. Then the blows stopped, and footstep echoed throughout the room as Yang joined them.

"Don't worry Rubes, everything is going to be fine, it's all going to be okay…" Yang said as she lifted Ruby off of Blake's lap and pulled Ruby onto her own. Ruby shuddered slightly, Yang's hand were wet, sticky and covered in things she didn't want to think about.

Then from across the building she heard a faint cry of "SHUT UP!" from what could only have been Weiss' voice, then a wet tearing _Schluk!_ quickly accompanied it. More footsteps echoed as Weiss approached them. Ruby heard the rustle of cloth as Weiss kneeled beside them, felt when she cupped her cheek and carefully leaned her forehead against Ruby's.

"Ruby… It's over, all we have to do is get you medical attention." Weiss said soothingly.

Weiss' hand was also very wet and sticky.

**Weiss**

Not daring to turn away from Ruby for an instant, Weiss thought about how they could do that,

We can't bring an ambulance here or questions will be asked and wether or not we were right in doing this, it will ruin our lives.

Deciding quickly, Weiss glanced at Yang and Blake,

"We are going to need to carry her to the hospital, we can't bring an ambulance here." She said.

Yang and Blake looked around the room and grudgingly nodded as they saw corpses strewn across the floor of the building, pools of blood and grey matter spreading slowly to fill the gaps between them.

Yang picked up Ruby, who only elicited moans of pain as any sort of response, and walked out of the building of horrors that had been the location of their variety of tragedy. She was quickly followed by Weiss and Blake. Once they had completely exited the building, Yang handed Ruby off to Blake, motioning to Weiss' hand as an explanation for why she hadn't been the one to receive Ruby, and slipped Ember Celica back on. Cocking her gauntlets, she fired a full clip into the building, letting her rage at the night slip into her shots, helping the building burn as it fell in on itself. Taking Ruby back when she disengaged her weapon, they continued to hurry to the hospital.

When they arrived at the hospital, Weiss was surprised that it was the same nurse who had helped Ruby come up with the idea for her first prosthetic waiting at the front desk and ushering them into the waiting area as her and a couple other nurses took Ruby to take her to the operating table.

Her _first_ prosthetic. Weiss thought with a sniffle.

Another nurse walked up and started to tend to Weiss' badly broken hand. She ignored the woman completely, not paying a single ounce of attention even as her bones were set and relocated. When the cast was put on her hand, the nurse started to interrogate the three girls but Weiss tuned her mind out of the conversation, trusting Blake and Yang to think of some suitable excuse. Eventually the nurse left to file a report or something Weiss guessed. She was alone with her thoughts,

What will happen to us if the authorities realize we killed Daniel and his cronies? How are we going to explain this to people at Beacon? and most importantly How can I help Ruby?

Eventually, a doctor came into the waiting room and walked up to the trio.

"I don't know what happened to her, but you are extremely lucky that she is alive. There was no way we could have reattached her limbs even if we had them, the amputations were done too poorly, and she will never be able to see again." He sighed.

"I understand that you are all huntresses, so I will have her sent to Beacon Academy the moment she is fit enough to be transferred, I will also grant you all access to her room when she has rested. I wish you all well and I suggest you all get cleaned up and get some rest."

He was about to walk away when Weiss spoke up,

"We're going to stay here and wait to see her, is there any where here where we can do that?"

"Yes, I figured you would say that, We have some showers down that hallway, it's the third door on the left. Although for rest your best bet is to lay down on a couple of these chairs since we don't have any rooms to spare you." The doctor said, scratching his head as he did so.

He turned around again, and walked back through the doors he had come through.

Weiss looked at the Bumblebee pair,

"Can I use the showers first? I need something to calm my mind." She asked.

Yang and Blake just nodded, not really willing to talk at the moment. Taking that as a sign that they didn't care, Weiss got up and made her way to the showers. They were just where the doctor had said, and conveniently there were some extra clothes in the showers, she supposed for just these types of the shower as cold as it could go, Weiss stepped in making sure to not get her cast wet and stood there, relishing the numbing feeling the cold water gave her. The cold water was numbing her aches and pains but it could do nothing to numb the aching in her heart. She closed her eyes and thought

Why did this happen to her? Why again? Can we even help her through it this time? Who's fault is it? Weiss stopped at the last thought, Who's fault is it? Daniel has a lot of the blame, but who gave him the incentive to do what he did?

Weiss remembered the dinner she had, had with Ruby earlier that night. She remembered how she had lost her sense and humiliated him.

I did. It was me, again it was me. Why is it always me that hurts Ruby?! Why can't I do anything but hurt the girl I love?! I don't deserve her! Why did I ever consider that I did deserve someone when all I do is cause pain and misery!

Weiss remembered her previous questions,

This happened because I'm here, all of his reasons to hurt her were because of me. This happened again because I can't keep her safe. It's always me because I'm weak… I considered that I could deserve Ruby because she was always so kind and nice to me and always made me feel like I could deserve her, even though I guess I never could deserve someone. Especially someone as kind and as caring as Ruby.

Weiss made her decision, Ruby was better off without her. She spun in the shower lifted her head and opened her mouth to catch as much of the icy water as she could, and inhaled.

**Blake**

Blake used to hate her cat ears, the ridicule it brought her and the outright racism too. Although she had learned to love them with Ruby, Weiss, and especially Yang helping her through those troubles. Right now though, she was sure glad to have her ears.

She snapped out of her sad reverie of the nights events when she heard a distant wet _slap!_ of a body hitting the ground, coming from the showers where Weiss had gone. Standing up she gestured for Yang to follow her.

"Blake what is it? Can't we just rest here and wait for Ru-" Yang cut herself off when she saw the look on Blake's face, still sad and concerned for their present plight, but also attentive and aware, like those of someone in danger.

"Yang. Up. Now." was all she said as she sprinted toward the hall where Weiss had gone a little while before, she knew that Yang would follow her.

Reaching the door where Weiss had gone in for her shower, she tried to go in, realizing that it was locked, she slashed the door knob with Gambol Shroud, still equipped at her side, just as Yang caught up. Stepping inside, the duo despaired at the sight that they viewed.

Weiss was crumpled along the floor of the shower, the water still poring over her. She didn't look to be conscious.

Blake ran forward, yanking the shower door open, she pulled Weiss out and started to check her breathing and pulse. Realizing that Weiss wasn't in fact breathing she started CPR, gesturing for Yang to come and help her. They worked over Weiss' body, trying to get her breathing again, calling for help all the while. Since they were in a hospital, help arrived quite quickly. Professionals taking their place at Weiss' side, they worked to get her breathing.

"Why us?" Yang choked, tears falling like rivers from her eyes, "Why us?!"

Blake turned to Yang and they embraced, crying at the total unfairness of the situation.

**So I would like to say that there will be a light at the end of this tunnel, I plan on it, and I promise it. For now though, hope you enjoyed reading, until next week!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I recommend listening to "This Will Be the Day (Acoustic), All Our Days, and Wings (feat. Casey Lee Williams)" from the volume 1 and 2 soundtracks while you read this for added effect, (I did while I was writing this). Hope you enjoy!**

**Weiss**

Weiss lazily drifted back into consciousness, the dark veil of death lifting off of her. She could feel things again as her aura stretched back out into her extremities from her heart. She could feel her legs and feet, then her arms and hands, and finally her own face and mind. Finally, the coat of confusion disintegrated, and she opened her eyes, and sitting in front of her, was no one.

Using precious strength to look at her surroundings, she managed to see that she was in a hospital room. She chuckled lightly, as she could feel the wetness of a few tears start to prick at the corner of her eyes.

Back here am I? What happened this time? The heiress pondered.

She was about to lift up her hand to brush away the half formed tears, when she felt some resistance. After working up enough strength to lift her head up off the pillow, which was now throbbing with a massive headache. Looking down at herself, Weiss realized that she was restrained to her hospital bed. Then she remembered what she had done, laying her head back down, she quietly thought.

I tried to kill myself… Why, why couldn't I succeed in that one last thing? Everyone's far better off without me, so why didn't it work?

Weiss continued to sulk inside her own mind, not making a single sound as she did so. Eventually a nurse walked in and checked on her. Weiss ignored her like she had ignored the doctor earlier. The nurse left in exasperation a few minutes later, frustrated at being unable to coerce any type of response from Weiss.

Why couldn't I just die?… She thought, closing her eyes, starting to drift back off to sleep.

When she woke up next, it was to a very frightening sight. Yang was watching her above her bed, but she looked odd. Her face was a mixture of intense anger (the cause for fright) and deep sadness, it almost looked like Yang couldn't decide how she was feeling and it was making her face screw itself up into an ugly expression of frustration.

"W-what do you want?" Weiss asked, far more shakily than she would have liked.

Yang blinked, Weiss realized, for the first time since she had woken up, and sneered.

"You pitiful excuse for a person." Yang said forcefully.

"What?" Weiss said, shocked that, that was the first thing Yang had said to her after nearly succeeding in suicide.

"You obviously heard me, you, Weiss Schnee, are a pitiful excuse for a human being." Yang said, more matter-of-factly than anything else.

Weiss stuttered incomprehensibly, unable to form a sentence after hearing that.

Yang cut her stuttering off and continued,

"Which was it? Could you not handle the embarrassment of having such a crippled girlfriend? Or, did you not want to have to feel the guilt when you dump her?"

"What are you talking about?!" Weiss asked.

Yang gave her a cold look, and continued further. "Oh, so what was it then?! Why did you do it?! It couldn't have been for anyone but yourself, because we all need you a hell of a lot more then you obviously know! And I swear if you say you did this for Ruby," Yang inhaled deeply.

"Then you will be leaving this hospital in a body bag, just like you planned, because then you are not someone Ruby needs in her life." Yang swallowed loudly, and blinked furiously, holding back as many tears as she could.

"I-I-I don't know, I just, I just, I don't know! What do you mean you all need me?!" Weiss spluttered.

Yang could no longer hold back her torrent of tears. "We need you Weiss! You are our teammate! Our friend! And to Ruby, the most important person in the world!"

The blonde tore her gaze from Weiss, fumbling around in her jacket pocket for something. Pulling out her scroll, she quickly opened it and entered the password, then she shoved the screen in front of Weiss' face, and sobbed. It was a picture of Ruby, before everything had happened. In the picture she was happy and smiling, standing in front of a bush of her namesake.

"My baby sister! S_ob! _M-my baby sister Weiss! this is what she used to look like! _Sob!" _Yang cried.

Yang flicked her finger across the screen revealing another picture. This one broke Weiss' heart. It was a picture of the same girl, the same girl she loved but instead of standing, she was laid down on a hospital bed just like her own. Ruby was hooked up to countless machines and IV's and what was left of her arms and her beautiful face were all covered in dried blood, but the worst of all, was that she was smiling. She was smiling so warmly, as if she was trying to reassure anyone who saw her that everything would be fine and no one need worry about her.

"Look at her! This is my BABY SISTER NOW!" Yang screamed, as she took her scroll and went to throw it at the wall, but as she wound up she stopped, looking at the picture on its screen she instead clutched it to her chest and crumpled onto the side of Weiss' bed, sobbing loudly.

After a few minutes she looked up at Weiss and said,

"She can't handle anymore Weiss. She lost her mother, she lost her limbs and eyes, she can't lose you too. It would break her, and I will not see my baby sister broken in front of my eyes."

Weiss' jaw worked, opening and closing but no sound came out. Eventually she managed to break out of her stupor and quietly said,

"I'm not going to leave… I-I won't leave, Yang, I promise…"

Yang looked at her sternly again, narrowing her eyes and examining her expression for signs that she was lying in the slightest. Appearing satisfied, she stood up with some trouble and looked back at the heiress, she said,

"Then you are coming with me, because the person that really needs to comfort Ruby right now is you."

With that, Yang grabbed each of the cloth straps and ripped them open, letting Weiss out of her bed. Then she walked out of the room. Weiss watched her leave, and once she had Weiss slid herself to the edge of the bed and holding onto the corner for support, she managed to get out of bed and bring herself to a standing position. Once she could, she walked out of the door where Yang was waiting for her. They walked to Ruby's room and once they arrived, Yang gave her one last look of stern sadness before she opened the door for Weiss to enter.

Weiss immediately locked her eyes onto Ruby, she looked little better than how she had looked in the photo. Quickly making her way over to the bedside, Weiss lowered herself into a waiting chair. She sat there in silence for quite a while until, Ruby spoke,

"Hello? I know someone came in, but you haven't really given me much indication as to who you are, not talking and all… So, hi! My name's Ruby, if you don't already know, and I'm pleased to meet you! If I haven't already, in which case I'm happy to have you here."

Weiss, forced herself to not choke up and cry. She needed to let Ruby know that she was fine and that she was there for her. So she spoke as well,

"Hey Ruby, my name's Weiss Schnee and I'm also pleased to meet you."

"Weiss! Oh my gosh! How are you? Are you ok? Where have you been?" Ruby asked excitedly.

"Ruby I'm fine, It's you that I'm worried about." Weiss replied, as she laid her hand onto Ruby's stomach, caressing lightly in what she hoped was a comforting gesture on the only part of Ruby that wasn't covered in wounds.

"Weiss?" Ruby whispered.

"Yeah?" Weiss responded, teary eyed as she looked back up to Ruby's face.

"C-can you hold m-me please?" Ruby asked, her lip wobbling pitifully.

Instead of responding Weiss just got up and put her arms around the person who mattered more to her than anyone or anything, the person she loved to the fullest she could and the person who she desired nothing but the best for. She put her arms around Ruby and kissed her softly, tears falling onto Ruby's cheeks. Breaking the kiss off, she buried her face into Ruby's neck and cried silently as she continued to hold Ruby.

"Weiss… Thank you."

**Ruby**

Ruby could feel Weiss holding her and wished, she wished so badly that she could hug back and cry alongside her. But she couldn't, she didn't have the arms to hug and hold, and her eye sockets were so damaged that she couldn't cry. So she decided that she would let Weiss do those things for the both of them.

Eventually visiting hours were over, and Weiss was dragged out of the room, pretty much against her will, which is what it sounded like anyways. If you could take all of the sounds of cursing and scuffling sounds that were being made as any indication. Once Ruby was alone she found that she couldn't sleep, she had too much on her mind.

What am I going to do now? How can I be anything after this? After all that's happened? What can I do?… Nothing. I can't do anything on my own anymore can I? I'm going to have to be pushed around in a wheelchair for the rest of my life, holding everyone else around me down, burdening all of my friends and family. Now that I think about it, I can't even feed or clean myself! I will have to get Weiss or Yang to spoon feed me, and give me sponge baths… Never mind being a Huntress! I won't even be able to act as anything more than a newborn baby!

Listening to her surroundings, she heard the drip of the IV and the clicking and beeping of various machines. Her mind wandered, going everywhere but not really stopping at any one moment or place or idea. She finally started to think about when she lost her left arm. The painful snip of a claw, the warm embrace of Weiss and their admissions of love. That brought Ruby at least one small smile. She remembered the despair and sadness, the pain they had both gone through and after it all they had built Ruby a new arm and things had started to return to some version of normal…

Wait, Ruby's Stem! I made one before, I can do it again! I can, with everyone's help, I can make all of the limbs I've lost!

Ruby smiled, maybe things weren't as bad as she thought, maybe this could really all turn out ok. Who needs eyes anyways? She was sure she could figure out a way to make do without the sense of sight.

As soon as I get out of this hospital bed and back to Beacon, I will make these limbs and I will still be a Huntress, and most importantly I will not burden Blake, Yang, and Weiss."

Ruby felt that she had the will to get up and fight for her life, she wouldn't be held down, she wouldn't give up. She started then, she started to design in her mind all of the things she wanted and needed on these new limbs, she would need to modify Ruby's Stem of course to make it fit in and work properly but first she had to decide on their names…

Ruby's Stem, and how about, Frosted Stem, Cold Thorn, and White Petal?

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you next week for the next one! P.S. I told you there would be a light.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!**

**Ruby**

_Click-clack click-clack click-clack click-clack._ The sound of high heels hitting the ground and rolling from the heel to toe. These footsteps sounded proper, like the person who wore them had been doing so their entire life, yet they also sounded powerful, showing determination and an immovable will.

_Click-clack click-clack click-clack._ This all was very representative of the person who's footsteps they were. The door opened with an almost indiscernible _swish_ that anyone but Ruby would not have noticed. _Click-clack click-clack_, the footsteps stopped as the door closed. Ruby knew who it was by now, they had come every day of the past week and their signature footsteps had become very recognizable to her.

Weiss she thought fleetingly.

"Ruby? How are you feeling today?" Weiss asked from just inside the doorway.

"I'm doing much better now that you're here Weiss. Now come on! I've been waiting all day for you to visit, don't just stand there in the doorway." Ruby said, sounding exasperated.

"Uh, ah, um, I don't even want to know how you know that." Weiss said after a few shocked stutters.

"Well, you see Weiss, it's because my hearing has gotten so good now that I'm picking up on differences in peoples footsteps and how far they are walking by the number of footsteps. So I could figure out who was visiting me and where you were." Ruby explained, smiling proudly at the genius of her little trick.

"You realize that I just told you that I didn't want to know?" Weiss said, finally moving closer to Ruby. _Click-clack click-clack click-clack. _

"Oh, sorry about that then" Ruby said, frowning slightly when she heard the sharp exhale of air through Weiss' nose.

"You dolt, it's fine! I was just joking. It is a pretty amazing trick, nearly as amazing as you are for thinking of it." Weiss said while chuckling.

"Ruby? Why don't you let them feed you? Your lunch hasn't even been touched. You know we don't mind feeding you, but you need to eat when we can't be here." Weiss asked, as she rolled the bedside table over to them.

_Clink-clink-clink,_

The wheels of the table carrying my lunch on the floor… Ruby thought fleetingly.

"There isn't anything wrong with them, it's just that I trust you guys to be a lot more gentle then they are." Ruby explained as she listened to Weiss prepare a bite.

_Clank!_, "Ruby, tell me right now, is anyone here hurting you or being rough with you while Yang, Blake and I aren't here?" Weiss asked with force, she dropped the cutlery she was holding at the same time. _Clatter!_

"No! No Weiss I'm fine, they are treating me well so you don't need to worry." Ruby said, giving Weiss a wide smile to show she was fine.

"Okay, as long as you are fine…" Weiss said uncertainly.

_Sht-sht-sht-sht_ She's cutting something, probably some food. Ruby observed.

"Okay Ruby, it seems that for lunch today you will be having a sandwich, and some juice. Now I don't want any mishaps like yesterday, this is a new shirt after all." Weiss said as she scooted her chair closer to Ruby's bedside.

Ruby could feel her cheeks grow hot with a blush at remembering how she had laughed at a joke Yang had made, and had managed to spray Weiss with the milk she had been drinking.

"Yang isn't here, you should be safe." Ruby said, trying desperately to get a handle on her blush.

As Weiss fed Ruby her long overdue lunch, she filled her in on what had been happening during the day and, (to Ruby's great displeasure) all of the homework that was piling up and waiting for Ruby to get done. Once Ruby had finished the food and Weiss had put the cart back in its place, Weiss cleared her throat and continued with her point.

"Ruby, we need to get this homework done, its completion and the hope that you might still be able to fight is all that's keeping you in Beacon. It's a miracle that we could convince the teachers to at least wait and give you a chance before making any decisions." Weiss pleaded, shuddering at the hours of debate she and the rest of team RWBY had, had with the teachers to keep Ruby in Beacon.

"Actually, I have an idea about that Weiss." Ruby started.

"Well I'm sure it's better than me being your homework scribe like I am now." Weiss mumbled under breath.

"I heard that, and now that you mention it, that reminds me of something else. Brail, I need to learn how to use Brail. Also I'm going to, with your, Yang's, and Blake's help, build some more prosthetics." Ruby continued.

"Firstly, I think that's a great idea, I will ask your teachers for your assignments in Brail from now on, as well as get you some resources to help you learn. Secondly, I'm not sure how well I can help, but I will get you the parts you want and let Blake and Yang know so they can help." Weiss responded, her voice seeming to perk up at the thought of being able to help Ruby.

She paused, "When do you want to start making these?" Weiss asked curiously.

"As soon as you can get the parts I need I want to start, and although some of the parts will seem kind of weird to be using in prosthetics, don't worry they will be used, and I think it will end up being pretty awesome." Ruby said, sounding happy and just the slightest bit mischievous.

Weiss sighed, but wrote down the parts Ruby listed off, only stopping to momentarily double check names when she wasn't sure if she heard them correctly. After she had finished, Ruby insisted that she go to get the parts right then. Reluctantly Weiss left for the stores Ruby had told her would have all the parts she needed.

_Click-clack click-clack click-clack… _I need to get a better way than listening to tell what's happening around me. Ruby pondered as the sound of Weiss' high heels faded out of her hearing range.

**Weiss**

By the time Weiss returned, it was getting late and visiting hours were drawing to a close. She had just enough time to drop off the parts in Ruby's room before she would have to leave. Once she arrived however, she found Ruby eagerly waiting for her, but there was also this warm familiar feeling in the air.

"I've been expecting you…" Ruby said in a horrible attempt at a deep voice.

"Haha, very funny Ruby, now where do you want me to put these?" Weiss tiredly asked, gesturing at the cart she had been pulling, packed completely with mechanical parts.

"Well… I don't know, wherever you want? I guess?" Ruby responded uncertainly.

Weiss' eyes widened when she realized what she had asked. Slapping her forehead, she continued.

"I'm sorry Ruby, I'm just kind of tired." Weiss apologized.

Pulling the cart into the room, she wheeled it next to a table by the wall.

"Okay Ruby, I will need you to teach me how you want these constructed, since I am terrible with these things." Weiss said, frowning at a couple of parts she had picked up all the while.

"Actually, you said you were tired? Well if that's the case then to make sure you are on your best game, I think you should take a nap." Ruby suggested, nodding her head, gesturing to the bed she was on.

Weiss paused, arguing with herself momentarily, then relented. "Thank you Ruby, that would be very appreciated."

Walking over to Ruby's hospital bed, she quickly slipped off her shoes and slipped into the bed. Wrapping her arms around Ruby, she pulled her red headed girlfriend close, nuzzling her head into the crook of Ruby's neck and fell asleep.

A few hours later she woke up, finding that she felt amazingly well rested after only a few hours sleep in a one person bed while sharing it with another.

Well it is Ruby who I'm sharing it with, she is so comfy that she could probably make concrete seem comfortable. Weiss pondered.

All of a sudden lips were briefly connected to hers. Drawing away they spoke,

"I was wondering when you would wake up. Mostly because I wasn't looking forward to losing the worlds best pillow." Ruby said, smiling cheerfully.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss got up and out of the bed, but as soon as she did a hand grabbed her ankle from under the bed.

"Boo!" Ruby yelled with glee.

Weiss was having trouble responding, she was feeling cold shivers run up and down her body from the near heart attack scare, but what she was really feeling was confused. Looking down at her feet she was surprised to see a metallic, red and black hand now slowly rubbing its thumb in circles on her ankle. It was Ruby's Stem.

"Ruby. What? How? I just... What?" Weiss spluttered.

She picked up the limb by the hand and watched astounded as the disembodied limb adjusted to rub light circles in her own thumb.

Chuckling, Ruby said, "Didn't you feel my aura when you walked in? When you were gone to get the parts, I was practicing radiating my aura out in an area, and when you got here and I felt Ruby's Stem in the boxes I decided to try and make it work while being unattached. As you can tell, it worked."

"Was that what that feeling was when I entered the room?… I guess I have a few questions so first, why are you practicing this? Second, how far can you extend it? And lastly, why would you scare me like that?!" Weiss asked anxiously.

Her chuckles finally dying out, leaving a wide grin, Ruby started to explain,

"So, dealing with that last one first. How else am I supposed to scare you?"

Weiss harrumphed, obvious she felt that she was not pleased with that answer.

Ruby continued on,

"Well I actually took control of it when you fell asleep and while I was trying to get it to work, it accidentally fell off the table, and failing all else, I decided to pull a little joke on you once I got it working. Also for your other questions, I thought that if I want to still be a huntress, which I do, I should find a way to figure out where things are on the battle field without having to rely on it making noise for me to know where it is. So I thought that if I can extend my aura into an entire area I can feel where everything and everyone is. And finally, I, right now, can only extend it to just this room, although that's mainly because I'm being stopped by the walls and door."

"Well, wow, that's really impressive Ruby. Does that mean you are trying to strengthen your aura too, so you can control all of the prosthetics and this new skill that you are learning?" Weiss asked, amazed.

"Kind of, but another reason this can be useful right now is that while you are building the other prosthetics I can feel what you are building to double check your work and although I can kind of feel it with my aura it's not really all that precise. Although I doubt that I will need to." Ruby said happily.

Weiss sighed as she remembered the daunting task of building her girlfriend's future limbs that was set before her. Walking over to the bench in the corner, she sat down and rested Ruby's Stem beside her. Reaching over to pick up the first box of parts, she felt a cold hand stroking her arm.

"Ruby, if you want these any time soon, I would suggest that you stop." Weiss lectured.

"Sorry!" Ruby yelped from the bed.

Grinning to herself, Weiss got to work under Ruby's careful guidance.

**Thank you for waiting for this chapter, it took a bit longer to write than I thought it would and I hope you enjoyed! Till next week!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello again. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it was a pretty fun one to write so hopefully it's fun to read. And thank you again to all those who comment, favourite, and follow it's always nice to see that people enjoy your work.**

**Weiss**

Weiss leaned back in her chair and breathed out heavily, she had just finished Ruby's arm, and although it wasn't anywhere near Ruby's level of craftsmanship it would suffice until Ruby upgraded it. She stopped to criticize her work and look for flaws. It was at the moment only a skeleton, the wires and mechanisms were clearly visible inside the metal housing, and the dust crystal slot for the Aura Connection Dust was somewhat crooked, but it would work for now, and that was what mattered.

"Are you done?" Ruby called from across the room.

"I can't really tell with my aura other than that there is an arm shaped object in front of you, which has been the case for a while now so… Yeah, are you done?" She continued, with more than just a hint of excitement creeping into her voice.

Weiss sighed, wiping her hand across her brow "Yes, after hours of gruelling work, under your loving care of course, and many broken nails, I have finally completed something akin to what you probably built when you were five."

Only noticing after she had finished talking that she had wiped greasy oil on her forehead. She elicited a groan of frustration.

"Are you okay?" Ruby asked concernedly, "Don't tell me that I pushed you too hard with the work. Oh I should have given you more breaks!" Ruby continued on, her brows knitting themselves together with concern.

"No, no Ruby I'm fine, I just made a mess of myself with some oil. And enough with the breaks! You were trying to force me on one every two minutes the entire time I was building your arm!" Weiss replied exasperatedly.

"Good, I was worried there for a second. And would you mind if I tried it on?" Ruby asked.

Weiss cocked her head at Ruby giving her a look that screamed "Really?", but realizing that Ruby couldn't see it, she spoke out loud.

"Really, Ruby? Isn't your… stump still healing?" Weiss said with some difficulty at the word stump.

"Yeah, I think it should be fine, I have been focusing all of the aura I could spare from sensing things in this room away to healing that stump." Ruby said while wiggling the stump in question.

"Okay, if you think its fine then…" Weiss said, still somewhat uncertain.

Although as Weiss approached, the arm came to life, the wrist snapping up and waving at Weiss as she walked. Rolling her eyes she just continued walking and after a few seconds of fumbling, connected the arm to Ruby. Ruby sucked in a deep breath, held it, then slowly let it out as she flexed and stretched the new arm, testing out her range of movement. The redhead lit up with a wide smile.

"Thanks Weiss, you did a great job with Frosted Stem, I love it." Ruby said happily.

"Frosted Stem? Is that what your naming this one?" Weiss asked.

"Yup! I'm naming it after our symbol, the White Rose. And I'm naming it that because you are the most important person in the world to me, and I need and want a constant reminder of you with me." Ruby explained.

"Well that's very sweet of you Ruby, and may I ask if that is the reason why there were so many white pieces of metal and odd dust crystals on that shopping list of yours?" Weiss asked, curious how Ruby would implement them.

"That is exactly why, but I won't tell you what they all do until we get out of here." Ruby replied.

Weiss smiled and thought, You dolt, you never change do you? Mischievous, upbeat, optimistic, cute, sweet, and completely endearing.

Turning away so as to walk back and get started on the first leg, Weiss felt Frosted Stem softly take hold of her arm.

"Although I love Frosted Stem Weiss, that took you a slight bit longer than it would have taken me, and now that I technically have two arms I can finish Frosted Stem with your help and build the legs when Blake and Yang get here." Ruby suggested.

Rolling her eyes, Weiss asked, "How long would it have taken you to build Frosted Stem the way it is now?"

Ruby pursed her lips and after a few seconds came up with an answer, "It would have taken me about two hours I would say."

Weiss glanced at the clock and chuckled, "Ruby that took me six hours to finish and I bet half of it is somehow off or wrong. It's probably for the best that I help you in whatever way you suggest."

"Okay, well if you want to wheel the table and boxes over here and _hand_ me Ruby's Stem then we can get to work!" Ruby said, trying her best to suppress a grin.

Weiss groaned, "You are Yang's sister alright, and okay, just tell me what to do." the heiress responded as she wheeled the table, boxes, and Ruby's Stem over.

She continued on to say, "You know, you could just say something instead of grabbing my arm all of the time."

Ruby smiled and nodded as she used Frosted Stem to increase the incline on the hospital bed. Once the table was put over top of the bed to make a sort of tray over Ruby's lap, they started. Weiss was about to put Ruby's Stem onto Ruby when it went limp, and at the same time as it did, Ruby got a very serious and determined expression on her face.

"Don't worry, to get a more precise picture of Frosted Stem I have to focus my aura onto it and away from everything else. Right now I can pretty much only sense Frosted Stem, but I can sense every hinge, wire and bolt in it." Ruby grimaced but quickly covered it up.

"It's that bad huh?" Weiss asked knowingly.

"N-no, it's not that bad…" Ruby said, trying to be as positive about the arm as possible.

"Well don't worry about offending me, I know it's terrible so let's just get to work and make this arm usable for you." Weiss said.

"Okay, well we will need to realign this Dust container, rework the metal structure, relocate and reconnect these bundles of wires, reconnect the joint, add the special adaptations I had planned, and finally cover it all with the metal skin." Ruby listed off, pointing to various parts of the arm as she did so.

"So… redo nearly everything and then some?" Weiss abbreviated.

"Um, kind of, but you did really well, Weiss!" Ruby said, attempting to salvage the last shreds of her girlfriend's mechanical engineering credibility.

"Whatever, let's just get started, okay?" Weiss said as she pulled a chair over to the side of Ruby's bed and sat down.

"Okay…" Ruby reluctantly agreed, as she took her focus off of Frosted Stem and reconnected to Ruby's Stem, allowing Weiss to physically connect it for her.

Ruby got to work, her nimble hand quickly and perfectly completing tasks that Weiss had haphazardly completed, Ruby completing them in a fraction of the time it took Weiss. With Weiss merely watching, and reading a description of a piece for Ruby here and there, Frosted Stem started to retake shape. After roughly an hour and a half of work, Ruby turned Frosted Stem over and took stock of her work. The arm looked nearly identical to Ruby's Stem, the only discernible differences were that there were extra hinges in the finger tips, a slightly wider gap between the forearm and the pivoting joint, the metal skin had extra white perimeters around the red metal, and the palm also bulged slightly from a dust crystal that had been implanted inside.

"Ruby, it's kind of scary the things that you put in there, I can't even imagine how they are going to work." Weiss said, staring amazedly at Frosted Stem the entire time.

"Well, you're going to have to wait until I get out of here to see it in action. Anyways, since Yang and Blake aren't here yet I have time to modify Ruby's Stem to fit the theme." Ruby said, already starting to take apart Ruby's Stem.

"You're going to add all of those things into Ruby's Stem as well?" Weiss asked amazedly.

"Nah, that wouldn't really work out if I did, I just have a few things I need to change." Ruby explained.

Ruby got to work yet again, and shortly before she finished Yang and Blake quietly walked in, careful not to disturb Ruby's concentration.

It only took her an hour this time, well, she didn't have to fix nearly the entire thing this time I suppose. Weiss thought to herself when Ruby leaned back from her work on Ruby's Stem.

"That is seriously scary, sis, where did you come up with that?" Yang asked, seemingly just as amazed as Weiss had been with Frosted Stem.

"Oh I just got the ideas from some movie or another, they just kind of made sense to do." Ruby tried to explain.

"Well, I can't wait to see you carving up Grimm with those mods, I might even feel sorry for them." Yang continued.

"Anyways, sorry for being late Ruby, we had a little trouble getting a few pieces Weiss sent us to get. But now we are ready to help with anything you need." Blake offered helpfully.

"Thanks guys, if it's not too much trouble I kind of want to start on the legs as soon as possible." Ruby said.

"No problem, Rubes, we will get started right now." Yang said, pulling her chair up to the other side of Ruby's bed, quickly followed by Blake.

Ruby went over the blueprints for each of the legs with Blake, Yang and Weiss, giving them each tasks to complete so as to speed up the whole process, while Ruby completed the main construction work. Yang was given the unfolding and firearm mechanisms to assemble and pass on to Ruby. Blake was given the Dust containment chamber to assemble and the wiring to contend with, she was also passing these on to Ruby. Finally, Weiss was given the task of organizing the parts into the three separate categories, one for each member of team RWBY excluding herself, and then organizing the parts of each category into subcategories that would make it easy to tell which parts were for which project.

Since the jobs were split up amongst the four friends the job of making the two legs for Ruby went a lot quicker than expected. They finished the two limbs merely three hours after they had started. The left leg (which Ruby had named Cold Thorn) and the right leg (which Ruby had named White Petal) bore a close resemblance to each other. They both were mainly black with red knees, ankles, and soles of the feet, with a red angular line connecting all three on both sides. It also had the white outline between the red and black that Frosted Stem had. They both sported shotgun barrels on the inside of Ruby's legs that ran from the knees to the heels of the foot, a pump action system similar to Ember Celica had been implemented by Yang to simplify its construction and use.

The only difference between the two was that the left leg had connecting lines running parallel to each other all the way up the foot and leg until they reached the knee. While the right leg had four rectangles in the mid shin, completely ringing the leg.

Weiss and Yang each took a leg and carefully connected them to Ruby. The feeling of Ruby's aura that constantly enveloped the room withdrew for a moment, and in that moment White Petal and Cold Thorn twitched. Ruby's aura enveloped the room again, replacing the cold feeling there had been when it had left with warmth.

"How does it feel Ruby?" Weiss asked, walking up to Ruby's side and placing a comforting hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"It feels… Good…" Ruby responded, pushing the table away from her lap so she could attempt to stand.

Ruby swung herself over the edge of the bed and immediately stumbled, only being saved from falling by Weiss quickly grabbing hold of her. She regained her footing and stood up straight.

"It's fine, Weiss, I can stand, I just haven't practiced in a little while, I should be fine from here on out." Ruby said, lightly pushing Weiss' hands off of her.

Ruby took a careful step and smiled, she took another and the smile grew wider. Suddenly Ruby disappeared in a cloud of rose petals.

**Thank you for reading and sticking through all of this with me. Hope you all enjoyed, till next week!**


End file.
